Pink Innocent 1
by audrey musaena
Summary: Seorang pewaris tunggal Lee Corp mengejar cinta pewaris tunggal Cho Corp. Bagaimana kisahnya? Fail summary/GS/kyumin
1. Chapter 1

Pink Innocent

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Pair : Kyumin dan pair lain bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, Ganderswitch

Disclaimer : Author hanya meminjam nama, bukan orangnya. Unlike? Don't Read! Fanfic ini adalah remake dari komik dengan judul sama. Jalan cerita utamanya sama, tapi author mencoba menambal-nambal(?) ceritanya.

Prolog

"**Cho Kyuhyun! SARANGHAE! Jadilah namjachingguku!" **

"Hmmm…"

"Huft… akhirnya"

ooo

"Kyunnie, katakana Saranghae"

"Jangan konyol"

"Wae?"

"Kau memalukan"

ooo

"Kau lebih memilih laptop bodoh itu!"

"Ne"

ooo

"Ming, aku menjemputmu. saranghae"

ooo

"Kyunnie cium aku"

"Kau gila!"

ooo

"Mhhh… ah…"

"Berikan tubuhmu"

Plak

ooo

"Kalau kau tak mencintainya. Biar aku yang mencintainya"

"Silahkan"

"Kyunnie… hiks…"

ooo

"Saranghae Minnie"

"Nado Kyu"

ooo

"Umma, appa, aku lebih baik bunuh diri dari pada tidak bersama Kyunnie"

"Aku memang tidak mau denganmu"

Byur

ooo

"Kau milikku"

"Saranghae"

Cup~

ooo

Bagaimana kisah keduanya? Kita saksikan di chap berikutnya… kekekeke

.

TBC/ End?

Dimohon comment, kritik dan saran. Karena rievew berguna bagi author baru ini huhuhu… T_T sekaligus bisa atau tidaknya menyambung cerita ini *Bow bareng SJ*


	2. Chapter 2

Pink Innocent

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T sementara

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, GS

Disclaimer : Author hanya meminjam nama, bukan orangnya. Unlike? Don't Read! Fanfic ini adalah remake dari komik dengan judul sama. Jalan cerita utamanya sama, tapi author mencoba menambal-nambal(?) ceritanya.

.

Author POV

"Cho Kyuhyun! SARANGHAE! Jadilah namjachingguku!" seru seorang gadis yang ternyata bernama Lee Sungmin. Ya, dia sedang menembak namja dengan perawakan tinggi, kulit pucat, mata coklat, rambut ikal dengan warna ama dengan matanya.

"Hmmm…" balas sang namja lalu melangkah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan yeoja itu.

"Huft… akhirnya" gumam Sungmin yang telah mengutarakan isi hatinya.

Seketika kerumunan yang dia buat bubar dengan cepat.

Lee Sungmin seorang anak semata wayang dari keluarga Lee-pemilik Lee Group yang kaya raya. Baru sekitar 2 menit yang lalu menembak seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun- anak semata wayang dari pemilik Cho corp, karena sikap, sifat dan terutama fisiknya dia digilai yeoja-yeoja di SM High School ini.

Sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang dingin dan jarang bergaul. Bukan, bukan karena dia culun, tapi tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Yeoja-yeoja tak berani menegur Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin… dia yeoja pertama yang berani menyapa-coret-menyatakan cinta. Perlu diulang Menyatakan CINTA!

Menurut Sungmin gumaman seorang Cho Kyuhyun barusan adalah tanda penerimaan untuknya.

=Pink Innocent==

Sungmin POV

'Hah leganya aku sudah menyatakan cinta dan lagi dia menerimaku. Aku memang yeoja pemberani. Tidak seperti yang lainnya' batinku.

Oh ya joneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Sudah dijelaskan dengan author kan? Dan namja yang baru tadi kutembak setelah pulang sekolah itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Namja tertampan yang pernah kutemui. Kalau ditanya aku suka karena apa maka akan kujawab semua yang ada pada dirinya yang aku suka.

Terdengar gila memang, tapi itulah cinta. Betul tidak?

==Pink Innocent==

Author POV

"Dengar semuanya aku punya pengumuman!" teriak Sungmin begitu sampai di rumah.

Rumahnya bagaikan istana. Wajar mungkin mengingat appanya pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea ini.

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengan CHO KYUHYUN!" serunya lagi girang. Sontak berpuluh-puluh pelayan yang ada di situ memberikan selamat. Tak henti-hentinya Sungmin mengumbar senyum manisnya. Mata kelincinya berbinar senang.

"Nona, air hangatnya sudah disiapkan" seru Butler yang diketahui bernama Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung. Yesung hanya berbeda dengannya 5 tahun. Karena kebutuhan hidupnya yang banyak, ia harus bekerja keras demi dirinya sendiri. Karena di Seoul tak ada satu pun sanak saudara, seluruh keluarganya ada di Chunahn.

"Ah baiklah. Tapi aku mau kekasihmu yang menggosok punggungku, oppa" bisik Sungmin sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Nona! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu" balas Yesung yang pipinya sudah memerah karena godaan dari tuan sekaligus yedongsaengnya itu.

Kim Ryeowook adalah kepala pelayan wanita. Umurnya hanya berselang 3 tahun denga Sungmin. Yesung dan Ryeowook memang belum benar-benar mengungkapkannya tapi itu tak membuat Sungmin-majikannya berhenti untuk menggoda mereka berdua.

==Pink Innocent==

Sebuah mobil limosin terhenti tepat di gerbang pintu masuk SM High School. Begitu pintu limosin itu dibuka sebuah karpet merah menggelinding(?), barulah sesosok yeoja kelinci keluar dengan penuh binar-binar keceriaannya.

'Mulai hari ini aku akan terus bersama dengan Kyunnie-ku" pikir Sungmin.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, nona" ucap kedua pelayan yang tadi sibuk membuka pintu dan menggelar karpet merah untuk majikannya itu.

Dengan langkah yang besar untuk ukuran yeoja imut itu menuju ke kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi Park Seongsangnim" teriak seluruh murid dari kelas XII-3.

"Buka buku Matematika kalian halaman 52" perintahnya.

Seorang yeoja langsung mengangkat tangannya tanpa ragu. "Aku tak punya seongsangnim" kata yeoja itu yang kita ketahui Lee Sungmin.

"Sudah aku bilang Lee Sungmin. Kau harus membelinya!" bentak gurunya.

"Mianhe seongsangnim sebenarnya aku mau membelinya tapi kantin sekolah ini tidak menerima kartu kreditku" ucap Sungmin dengan wajah innocetnya sambil mengacungkan kartu kreditnya. Bukan, dia bukan sombong. Hanya saja dia tak benar-benar menyimpan uang cash. Tawa meremehkan mulai terdengar riuh mengalahkan suara seongsangnimnya.

'Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ambil ini" seru seorang namja-Cho Kyuhyun seraya memberikan bukunya pada Sungmin-ehm… kekasih barunya. Seketika wajah yeoja kelinci itu berbinar ria. Matanya membulat tak percaya. "Aku menggunakan laptopku. Jadi pakailah" sambung Kyu dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ah… umh… ne… Gumawo" balas Sungmin sedikit gugup. Setelah itu ia langsung memegang pipinya yang sudah bersemu merah sambil senyum-senyum.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Minnie" seru seorang yeoja. Namanya Kim Heechul-ia sahabat baik Sungmin sejak Junior High School. Kim Heechul seorang model baru yang melejit namanya di agensi yang terkenal di Korea.

"Aku dipinjami buku oleh Kyuhyun" jawab Sungmin sambil menunjukan buku milik Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kau ini berlebihan!" bentak Heechul.

==Pink Innocent==

Hari ini, hari kedua seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi yeojachinggu seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dia berencana untuk mengunjungi rumah Kyuhyun. Mengingat pertanyaan yang Heechul lontarkan membuatnya penasaran 'Apa dia bilang Saranghae padamu? Dan apakah kau sudah berkencan dengannya' tanya Heechul kemarin.

Sungmin POV

Teet… teet…

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. 'Inilah kesempatanku untuk bertanya pada Kyunnieku' batinku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku lebar-lebar sambil terus mencari sosok namja yang sudah mengisi hati dan pikiranku sejak setahun yang lalu. Dan…

"Kyunnie!" panggilku kelewat semangat hingga orang-orang yang sedang berjalan berhenti sejenak.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin. Walau begitu, aku sangat menyukai sifat dinginnya yang terkesan err… sexy.

"Kyunnie, katakan saranghae" pintaku dengan aegyo yang kuyakin sudah sangat maksimal ini. Dia hanya terdiam. Aku jadi sedikit ragu, jangan-jangan benar kata Chulie kalau aku ini hanya ke-gr-an saja.

"Jangan konyol" balasnya dengan nada yang sama.

Deg!

Ternyata benar

"Wae?" tanyaku. Tak terasa bulir air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan perasaan ini. Kukira tadinya aku hanya terkagum olehnya. Tapi ternyata aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau memalukan"

Jleb!

"Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku. maka akan kubuat kau yang mencintaiku!" seruku bersemangat. Air mata yang tadi hampir terjatuh, tidak bisa merembes seenaknya. Mengingat perjuangan cintaku belum ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan Ryeowook onnie-kepala pelayan wanita di rumahku.

"Terserah" jawabnya dngin lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkanku.

==Pink Innocent==

Teet… teet…

Sekarang bel sekolahlah yang berbunyi. Siswa-siswi mulai berhambur keluar kelas. Tidak dipungkiri bel pulang sekolah adalah bel nomor satu setelah bel istirahat. Kedua bel itu merupakan berkah(?) terindah untuk murid-murid. Kecuali Lee Sungmin. Kenapa? Karena itu artinya hari bersama dengan Kyuhyun akan di-pause sampai esok ia bertemu lagi.

Sedang apa Cho Kyuhyun sekarang? Oh ternyata dia masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Dan yeoja kelinci mulai memiliki beberapa ide.

"Kyunnie, bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?" izin Sungmin manja.

"E-eh… silakan" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit gugup. Gugup? Siapa yang tak gugup berdekatan dengan yeoja kelewat imut, dengan aegyo 1000000watt, badannya yang bisa dibilang sexy dan yang terpenting yeojachinggunya-coret-yeoja pertama yang berani menembaknya.

'I did it' batin Sungmin.

"Emh… Kyunnie sedang apa sih?" tanya Sungmin. Kepalanya mulai mendekat kea rah laptop.

Matanya berbinar tiba-tiba ketika melihat kelinci pink di laptop Kyuhyun. Dengan sekali hentakan Sungmin mulai memencet-mencet tombol keybord sembarangan.

"Kya! Apa yang kau lakukan babo!" bentak Kyuhyun. Reflek Sungmin berhenti dengan acara mari-mencari-kelinci-pink.

"Eh? Mian… kenapa di laptopmu ada pink bunny?" tanya Sungmin polos dengan puppy eyes yang muncul secara tak langsung.

"Kya yes! Yuhuuu! Gumawo Minnie!" seru Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Tau penyebabnya? Saham yang Kyuhyun milikki sedang naik. Entah Sungmin ikut berperan atau tidak tapi yang dilakukan yeoja kelinci itu *mungkin* bisa dibilang SEDIKIT membantu.

"E-ehhh?" gumam Sungmin. Pipinya bersemu merah kala ia mendapatkan senyuman dari 'namjachinggunya' itu.

Grep

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin. Sontak membuat Sungmin tertunduk malu. Digerakannya tangan Sungmin pada track pack. "Begini caranya" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga kanan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sibuk menunjukan cara-cara mengendalikan sahamnya. Sedangkan Sungmin? Sibuk mengontrol debar jantungnya yang kelewat berdebar.

"Nah… aku pulang dulu ya" kata Kyuhyun. Lalu dia sudah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih diam tertunduk di bangkunya.

==Pink Innocent==

Wush… wush…

Sebuah helicopter muncul tiba-tiba di depan gerbang SM High School. Seorang yeoja tampak mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan seragam anak-anak SM High School. Orang-orang yang melihatnya mulai berbisik-bisik ria.

"Lihat dia pulang dengan helicopter" bisik seorang yeoja.

"Dia hebat" balas yang lainnya.

"Aku ingin mencoba menaikinya" sahut yang lain.

"Lee Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun ketika pandangannya menengadah ke arah helicopter. Ya, yeoja yang pulang dengan helicopter adalah Lee Sungmin. Yeoja kelewat imut, kelewat kaya, kelewat polos, kelewat sexy atau apapun itu.

"Pulanglah bersamaku" teriak Sungmin mengalahkan suara bising helicopter.

"Pulanglah" balas Kyuhyun cuek.

"Kyunnie, katakana padaku kalau kau mencintaiku" teriak Sungmin lagi.

"Pulanglah Minnie" jawab Kyu malas.

"Nona, bagaimana bisa kau mempertahankan namja tak gentleman seperti dia" seru Yesung yang tiba-tiba nongol entah dari mana. Yang jelas ia merasa tak suka setiap kali majikan sekaligus yedongsaengnya disakiti oleh orang lain.

Hup

Hup

Hup

Hup

Dengan satu lompatan dan 3 gerakan akrobatis Sungmin berhasil turun dengan selamat. Orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu begitu takjub, tak terkecuali namja evil itu.

"Minnie, gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir karena sedari tadi Sungmin masih berjonkok seperti awal dia menjejakan kaki ke tanah. Digoyangkannya badan mungil itu dan…

"Gwenchana~" jawab Sungmin dengan aegyo 1000000watt.

Dia hanya menatap heran Sungmin yang memasang aegyo bersinar itu.

Semua orang tahunya Sungmin adalah anak orang kaya, pewaris tunggal, manja, polos, tak bisa apa-apa. Padahal dia pemegang sabuk hitam matrial art. Bahkan dia sempat menjadi tutor saat di Junior High School. Itu juga hanya Heechul-sahabatnya yang tahu tentang siapa sebenarnya yeoja penggila pink.

"Bolehkah aku ke rumahmu?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan aegyo plus puppy eyesnya yang bertambah tiga kali lipat.

"Baiklah" jawab Kyu seadanya.

'Yeah I did it' batin Sungmin kegirangan mendapat persetujuan dari 'namjachinggunya'. Menurutnya inilah langkah terbaik yang ia tempuh. Suatu awal yang menurut Sungmin sangat baik dan sangat membuang waktu bagi Kyuhyun.

"Jinja?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Kajja!"

==Pink Innocent==

Sesampainya di apartemen Kyuhyun. Apartemen? Tentu saja. Dia memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri. Tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu tentang kehisupan sebenarnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dia menutupi identitasnya. Cukup yeoja sekolahnya saja yang memujanya, tak usah seluruh yeoja se-Korea.

"Kau tinggal sendiri si sini?" tanya Sungmin memulai percakapannya. Dengan tidak sopannya dia langsung duduk di tempat tidur milik Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku tinggal sendiri

Memang apartemen ini hanya berisikan satu kamar dan satu kamar mandi. Sebenarnya ini tidak bisa dibilang apartemen juga. Karena kamar ini adalah kamar terakhir yang tepatnya di loteng apartemen itu sendiri. Hanya ini yang mampu Kyuhyun beli. Setidaknya ini sudah sangat cukup bagi anak sekolahan yang membeli sendiri apartemennya. Ini memang hasil dari penjualan sahamnya.

Tik… tik…

Bunyi keyboard mulai terdengar menaungi kamar ini. Kyuhyun mulai sibuk dengan laptopnya, lagi. Kali ini bukan sahamnya yang ia buka, melainkan game kesukaannya… jeng… jeng… starcraft. Ya dari starcraft juga dia mendapatkan uang.

Bukan hanya permainanya tapi berbagai merchandise pun dia punya. Terkadang kalau dia mempunyai dua barang yang sama akan ia pasarkan lewat internet. Yang jelas dunianya tidak begitu jauh dengan laptop, interne, psp dan game terutama starcraftnya.

Sungmin menangkap sebuah benda persegi tepat di samping laptop Kyu. Benda hitam berlensa yang sudah pasti kamera digital.

'Aku akan memfoto diriku. Lalu akan kumasukan fotoku ke dalam laptop Kyu. Kemudian ku jadikan walpapernya. Dengan begini Kyuhyun hanya dapat melihatku saja' piker Sungmin.

Jalan pikirannya err… antara polos, buntu, atau babo!

Tap… tap…

Perlahan tapi pasti Sungmin dapat menyambar camera digital itu tanpa sepengetahuan sang empunya. Secepat kilat ia melesak ke dalam kamar mandi, menguncinya dari dalam.

Ckrek… ckrek…

Sungmin mulai berfoto ria.

"Ming, sedang apa?" tanya Kyu agak keras agar terdengar oleh Sungmin.

"Kya! Closetnya tak bisa disiram!" teriak Sungmin reflek berbohong.

"Ming buka pintunya!" seru Kyuhyun khawatir. Kedua tangannya sibuk menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Jangan ke sini! Dasar mesum!" balas Sungmin .

"Baiklah. Aku akan membeli sesuatu agar membantumu" balasnya frustasi menghadapi yeoja yang sedikit demi sedikit bersarang di otaknya-yeoja pengganggu-menurut Kyuhyun. Dengar? PENGGANGGU!

Setelah dirasa suara Kyuhyun menjauh dan keadaan saat aman, saatnya Sungmin melakukan step terakhirnya.

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun masukkan fotonya ke laptop Kyuhyun. Mengganti wallpaper yang semula bergambar starcraft berganti dengan foto wajahnya dengan aegyo 100000watt plus puppy eyes.

'Yes. Kau akan terus melihatku Kyu' batin Sungmin.

Brak

"Aku mendapatkannya!" seru Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir. Pandangan Kyu langsung tertuju pada Sungmin yang rebahan di kasurnya. "Eh?"

"Tadi aku sudah mencobanya ternyata bisa" jelas Sungmin, berbohong-lagi.

"Oh Syuk-Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Sungmin!" teriak Kyu frustasi kala matanya melihat foto Sungmin yang menjadi walppapernya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi alasannya.

Kyuhyun berteriak karena Starcraft sekaligus sahamnya di close begitu saja oleh Sungmin.

"Kau tidak menyukainya, ya?" tanya Sungmin sedikit sedih. Benar-benar tak mengerti situasi saat ini.

Bisa sajakan seorang Cho Kyuhyun memutilasi Lee Sungmin sekarang juga. Dan besok pagi langsung ada berita 'Pewaris Cho corp Memutilasi Pewaris Lee Group' sungguh take lit bukan.

"Jangan bercanda Lee Sungmin" jawab Kyu SEDIKIT tenang tapi masih tetap dingin.

"Aku serius Cho Kyuhyun! Aku ingin kau melihatku!" bentak Sungmin.

Hening.

"Kau lebih memilih laptop bodoh itu!" bentak Sungmin lagi.

"Ne" jawab Kyu lirih. Lalu melangkah pergi.

"Kyu, mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin takut.

"Membeli software untuk membereskan laptopku" jawabnya cuek.

"Jangan pergi" pinta Sungmin pelan.

"Kau tadi menyuruhku pergi dan itu hanya untuk melakukan hal bodoh, eoh" kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan Sungmin. "Apa kau tidak tahu Laptopku sangat penting untukku" sambung Kyuhyun.

Jleb!

Rasanya Sungmin tertohok oleh omongan Kyuhyun. Jelas-jelas namja evil itu lebih memilih benda dingin tak bernyawa dibandingkan Sungmin yang notabenenya 'yeojachinggunya' itu.

Sungmin POV

"Aku juga penting! Aku ini manusia Kyu!" seru Sungmin frustasi setelah ditinggal Kyuhyun.

Air mata yang dari tadi ku paksa bertahan di tempatnya, sekarang benar-benar jatuh. Bulir-bulir itu dengan cepat membasahi pipiku.

'Ku kira dengan datang ke rumahnya aku akan lebih dekat dengannya, aku kira inilah kebahagiaanku, But… now… see…bahkan laptop bodoh itulah yang terpenting dan mendapatkan kebahagiannya itu' gerutuku dalam hati.

Eh?

Kucoba memegang laptop yang katanya sangat penting melebihi diriku itu. Kurasa ini sama saja dengan yang lainnya.

Brak

Ups… aku menjatuhkannya. Bagaimana ini?

"Kya!" teriakku panic. Pasalnya laptop itu tak sengaja terbanting di dekat kabel. Kobaran api mulai terlihat.

"Pintu!" seruku cepat. Tapi terambat rak yang sudah terbakar menghalangiku untuk menuju pintu.

Bruk

Tubuhku terjatuh di lantai. Tak sanggup rasanya menghirup asap lagi. Tubuhku juga merasa lemas.

'Walau aku mati di sini. Aku tetap akan mencintai Kyuhyun' batinku.

Brak

"Lee Sungmin!" teriak seseorang yang sangat kuyakin adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau kembali Kyunnie" kataku senang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Jeongmal mianheyo Kyunnie. Itu karen-"

"Kajja!" potongnya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Tapi Laptopmu!" protesku.

Author POV

Grep

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style. "Aku ke sini untuk menyelamatkanmu. Bukan laptopku" kata Kyuhyun.

Blush! Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah sampai telinga. Jantungnya berdebar tak keruan. Keraguan yang muncul tiba-tiba saja menguap dengan satu ucapan yang sebenarnya tak bermakna untuk ke adaan yang seperti ini. Bukankah seseorang harus menyelamatkan nyawa orang terlebih dahulu kemudian benda, eoh?

"Pegangan" perintah Kyuhyun. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Wajahnya yang memerah ia jejalkan ke perpotongan leher Kyuhyun.

'Saranghae'

"Kyunie apa kau menyesal berpacaran denganku?" tanya Sungin takut.

"Laptop itu sudah tua. Itu bukan kesalahanmu" jawab Kyuhyun tak nyambung sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Nona. Gwenchana!" teriak Yesung yang baru keluar dari limosin.

"Gwenchana, oppa" balasnya senang.

"Mari kita pulang, nona" ajak Yesung.

"Eh? Kyunie apartemenmu terbakar. Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di rumahku?" tawar Sungmin.

"MWO?" seru Kyuhyun dan Yesung tak percaya.

.

Bagaimana?

Thanks review to : Marcia Rena, EvilBungsu137, Mey Hanazaki, KyuLoveMin, nahanakyu, Kyunnie'Minnie, KyuLov, Lee soohyun1997, Melani KyuminElfSha137, Miyoori29, Rima KyuMin Elf, Mrs Yeo, choshikyumin, Dila choi, dan untuk semua yang review. Mian kalo yang belum kesebut karena author update pagi-pagi karena mendapat respon yang baik dari readers.

.

Oh ya author mau mengadakan voting nih. Kyuhyunnya tinggal bersama Sungmin atau tidak? Itu terserah readers. Readers bisa request kok. Jadilah readers aktif!

Tapi mungkin vote ini untuk chap 3.

Terus hanya sekedar ngasih tau aja kalo chapter 3-lah Kyuhyun mulai ada perasaan. Terus kalo ada yang nanya NC-nya kapan? Itu juga akan hadir di chap 3. Mungkin sedikit menumpuk nantinya heheheh…

.

TBC/ End?

Dimohon riviewnya. Karena rievew berguna bagi author baru ini huhuhu… T_T sekaligus bisa atau tidaknya menyambung cerita ini


	3. Chapter 3

Pink Innocent

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T sementara

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, GS

Disclaimer : Author hanya meminjam nama, bukan orangnya. Unlike? Don't Read! Fanfic ini adalah remake dari komik dengan judul sama. Jalan cerita utamanya sama, tapi author mencoba menambal-nambal(?) ceritanya.

.

"Kyunnie, semua ini untukmu! Silahkan ambil semua!" seru Minnie. Mereka-Minnie, Kyuhyun dan Yesung sekarang sedang ada di toko laptop. Dan dengan semangat 45 Minnie membeli semua laptop yang ada di sana hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Dengar? SEMUANYA!

Memang ini terdengar sedikit err… keterlaluan. Tapi bukan Sungmin namanya kalau tidak memberikan yang terbaik bagi orang lain, terutama 'Kyuhyun-nya'. Bahkan dia juga tak sadar kalau teman-temannya terkadang suka memanfaatkannya.

"MWO?" seru Kyuhyun dan Yesung, lagi.

"Iyah. Silakan bawa pulang semua" yakin Sungmin dengan binary-binar ke-babo-annya

"Aku ambil yang ini saja. Bye… aku pulang… " balas Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Apartemenmu kan terbakar? Ya kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya ditambah telunjuk yang menekan bibir bawahnya. Aegyo 1000000watt, ternyata sedang berlangsung.

"Nona, Tuan Cho sudah pergi dari tadi" seru Yesung sambil menggoyangkan bahu Sungmin yang masih tetap dengan pose aegyonya.

"Eh? Berapa lama aku seperti ini?" tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"10 menit, Nona Lee" jawab Yesung sopan.

==Pink Innocent==

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, setiap pagi selalu ada karpet merah untuk mengalasi langkah kaki pewaris tunggal Lee group itu. Bukan menjadi rahasia lagi kalau Sungmin pewaris tunggal keluarga Lee. Beda dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun. Dia memang menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Padahal berita tentang hilangnya pewaris tunggal Cho corp sudah menyebar, tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengenal Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pewaris tunggal Cho.

Bagaimana semua orang tak menyadari si tampan Cho Kyuhyun itu pewaris Cho corp? ya, iyalah. Cho Kyuhyun memang jarang ditampilkan di media, sedangkan Sungmin dari dia di Elementary school sampai sekarang kehidupannya selalu ditampilkan media. Ini karena sang appa dan ummanya ingin memberitahukan tentang anak mereka di depan public.

Teet… teet…

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Murid-murid langsung disodorkan sebuah proyek pementasan drama yang biada diadakan per semester itu. Sontak penjelasan dari Kim seongsangnim membuat seisi ruangan gaduh.

"Drama kali ini berjudul Romeo and Juliet. Siapa yang mau jadi Juliete?" tanya Kim songsaengnim to the point.

Mari kita lihat ke arah Sungmin yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri di sebelah Heechul.

'Tentu aku yang jadi Juliet dan Kyunnie yang jadi romeonya. Hah… bahagianya aku' piker Sungmin. Berkelebat di pikirannya adegan-adegan romantic dengan 'Kyuhyun-nya'.

"Aku mau!" seru Sungmin kelewat semangat. "Kyunnie akan jadi Romeonya!" sambung yeoja kelinci itu kegirangan.

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Kyu dingin.

"Tapi, tak ada yang cocok selain kau, Kyu" ucap Kim songsaengnim member dukungan.

"Sudah Kyuhyun terima saja" seru beberapa anak.

"Kau tidak ingin menolaknya kan?" goda yang lainnya.

Kyuhyun langsung men-death glare teman-temannya begitu dia mendapat respon yang kelewat dari biasanya. Ya, biasanya tak ada yang berani dengannya. Tapi karena Lee Sungmin perlahan-lahan namja itu kehilangan wibawanya.

"Kalau Kyuhyun tak mau biar aku saja!" seru seseorang dari bangku paling belakang. Siapakah dia? jeng… jeng… jeng… Kim Jungmo. Sifatnya hampir sama dengan Kyuhyun, bedanya dia masih bisa bersosialisasi layaknya murid lain. Kalau Kyu? Jangan ditanya, dia baru ngomong kalau ada yang nanya.

Grep

Heechul langsung merangkul Kyuhyun tanpa aba-aba. Membuat murid lain sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tidak berniat mencelakai sahabatku dengan mendekatkan orang itu padanya kan?" tanya Heechul sinis. Tak lupa death glare milik ratu iblis dia pinjam

Dengan berat hati akhirnya, "baiklah. Aku ikut."

"Yeah!" teriak semuanya kegirangan. Sedangkan Minnie sudah menangis terharu di samping Heechul.

"Kyunnie. Mari kita berjuang!" kata Sungmin menyemangati dengan aegyo 1000000wattnya.

==Pink Innocent==

Di tengah-tengah latihan. H-1

Romeo : Juliet aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi. Aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintai… oh Juliet… aku mencintaimu…

"Mwo? Apa-apaan dialog ini!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Tau siapa yang ganti? Tentu saja Sungmin. Dia masih ingin mendengar pernyataan cinta dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kau gila hah!" bentaknya lagi dan langsung meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin. Dia sedang mencari sahabatnya, Heechul.

"Kya! Chullie! Aku harus bagaimana?" seru Sungmin begitu mendapati Heechul sedang di ruang ganti yeoja. "EH? MWO?" teriaknya setelah sadar Heechul hanya memakai dalamannya saja dengan sepatu bot setinggi lututnya.

"Berhentilah berteriak Minnie. Aku tidak tuli" jawab Heechul santai.

"A…anu… Kyunnie tak suka dengan dialognya. Sepertinya dia tak suka menjadi Romeoku" jawab Minnie sedih sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya, lucu.

"Lho? Begini chagi, kalau kau ingin Kyuhyun suka dengan perannya, bantu diia dengan cara kau harus giat berlatih sebagai Juliet. Bagaimana?" nasihat Heechul.

"Ah? Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku" sahut Sungmin santai.

"Nah begitu. Jadi mari kita berlatih!" ajak Heechul.

==Pink Innocent==

Keesokan harinya setelah sepulang sekolah mereka semua berlatih lagi.

"Semuanya! Aku membawakan ahlinya dari Hollywood! Bagaimana?" seru Sungmin.

Sudah kukatakan bukan, Sungmin itu akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Makanya dia mendatangkan pelatih acting, pembuat property, dan penjahit kostum langsung dari Hollywood.

"Wah Minnie… gamsahamnida!" balas yang lainnya tak kalah semangat.

'Dia memanggil semuanya dari Hollywood. Hanya untuk drama sekolah?" pikir Kyuhyun yang dari tadi sweetdrop.

"Ayo… ayo… Romeo dan Julietenya siap-siap!" seru pelatih yang sedikit banci itu. Anthony namanya, dia mengerti bahasa Korea karena pernah tinggal beberapa tahun untuk pertukaran pelajar. Begitu juga yang lainnya.

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun mulai memegang dialog laknat itu dan mulai membacanya.

"Juliet, a-aku… ti-tidak… bi-bisa… menahan pe-…" ucap Kyu terbata-bata karena muak dengan dialognya.

"Stop! Stop! Aku tidak bisa merasakan makna kalimat cinta itu!" protes Anthony.

"Aku memang tak bisa" gerutu Kyu.

==Pink Innocent==

Setelah hari-hari sebelumnya saat inilah mengukur tubuh Kyuhyun untuk memfixan Jas yang nanti ia pakai. Habisnya dari kemarin dia terus menolak untuk diukur. Padahal besok adalah acaranya.

Ahjumman paruh baya yang sedikit genit itu memang pemcuat costum yang handal. Walau sifat genitnya itu benar-benar keterlaluan. "Kau sangat tampan" godanya sambil menoel dagu Kyu. Yang ditoel sudah pasang deathglare super kejam.

"Kemarilah! Aku ingin mengukurmu! Aku juga! Ah aku juga!" teriak yeoja-yeoja lain.

Tuh kan bener, wibawanya terkikis.

"CUKUP! aku sudah tak sabar! Tidak apa kalau Jungmo ingin menjadi Romeonya!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"SHIREO! Aku tidak mau yang lain selain Kyunnie!" teriak Sungmin. Bibirnya sudah ber-pout ria ditambah hentak-hentakan kaki mungilnya.

Brak

Cat yang ada tepat di atas laptop Kyuhyun dengan sukses terjatuh membasahi laptop Kyuhyun. Kalau di komik pasti di belakang Kyuhyun sudah ada background hitam kelam.

"Kyu-hyun, ba-bawa la-laptpmu ke tempatku saja. Saudaraku ya-yang a-akan memperbaikinya" ucap seseorang berusaha menenagkan Kyuhyun. Tanpa ada jawaban Kyuhyun langsung membawa laptopnya yang basah meninggalkan semuanya.

'Aku sangat bodoh' batin Sungmin.

==Pink Innocent==

Kyuhyun POV

'Gadis itu selalu saja menggangguku' batinku.

Tak terasa aku melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolah. Ah ya, tapi sekarang sudah jam sembilan. Mana mungkin masih ada orang. Men-

'eh? Bukannya itu butler Sungmin?' ucapku dalam hati.

Jangan-jangan!

Entah kenapa aku merasa tak enak. Buru-buru aku berlari menuju aula. Benar saja… di sana tinggal Sungmin yang berlatih. Semua orang sudah pulang. Dia benar-benar bekerja keras.

'Baiklah. Aku juga akan berlatih' ucapku dalam hati.

Tapi tidak di sini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju gudang sekolah. Untung saja gudang sekolah bersih.

Author POV

"Cho Kyuhyun brengsek!" seru seseorang dari luar gudang. Itu adalah Jungmon. Dia sudah lama mengincar Minnie tapi tak kesampaian karena Kyuhyun.

"Kau!" bentak Kyu.

"Bye Romeo. Aku yang akan jadi romeonya" tambah Jungmo.

Sengaja Jungmo merencanakan hal ini. Menggiring Kyuhyun ke gudang agar dapat menguncinya.

==Pnk Innocent==

"Semuanya! Dimana Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin panic.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab seorang yeoja yang sibuk dengan make upnya.

"Kau tahu dimana Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Bagaimana?" seru yang lain.

"Gumawo karena pelatih kita sudah siap semua" sahut seseorang yang baru datang.

"Tapi… Kyuhyunnya tak ada. Bagaimana?" jawab yang lain sama paniknya.

"Biar aku saja. Bagaimana?" tawar Jungmo yang sudah siap dengan setelan jasnya.

Sementara di lain tempat.

Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu.

"Sial Jungmo!" umpat Kyu sambil terus mendobrak pintu itu.

'Suara ini? Drama akan segera selesai' batinnya.

Sekali coba lagi Kyuhyun mendobraknya. Dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

Kembali ke aula.

Jungmo sudah berdiri di depan istana property yang dibuat. Dia benar-benar mempersiapkannya, bahkan dialog yang laknat bagi Kyuhyun pun ia hapal.

"Juliet aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi. Aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintai… oh Juliet… aku mencintaimu…" seru Jungmo dengan lancar.

"Sekarang cium aku. Kyuhyun tak mungkin datang" bisik Jungmo dengan smirkan.

Wajah Jungmo semakin mendekat dan…

Brak

Kyuhyun datang dengan kemeja sekolah yang sudah kusut. Walau begitu ketampanannya tak bisa tertutupi begitu saja, bahkan bisa dibilang bertambah cool dari biasanya.

Buagh

Buagh

Buagh

Perkelahian diantara Jungmo dan Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa terelakan. Mereka saling meninju, menendang dan mendorong. Para kru di belakang panggung panic, beda dengan para penonton yang sepertinya mengira perkelahian ini termasuk dalam naskah.

'Kau datang' batin Sungmin.

Buagh

Satu pukulan lagi dan Jungmo benar-benar kalah.

Sesegera mungkin Kyuhyun berlutut mencoba memperbaiki keadaan dengan acting pas-pasannya.

"Juliet aku menjemputmu. Saranghae" katanya.

Sungmin langsung membalasnya dengan pelukan. Mereka lalu berlari keluar dari aula itu menyudahi aktingnya.

'Kali ini, dia juga menyelamatkanku' piker Sungmin.

"Kyunnie lukamu!" seru Sungmin panic ketika melihat luka-luka dari 'Kyuhyun-nya'.

"Gwenchana" jawab Kyuhyun dingin, lagi.

"Oh ya akhirnya Kyunnie menyatakan cinta padaku" seru Sungmin girang.

"A-aku hanya mengikuti naskah aslinya untuk memperbaiki dramanya. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak" jwab Kyu sedikit gugup.

'Tidak apa-apa' batin Sungmin.

==Pink Innocent==

Kedua wajah sepasang kekasih itu sangat dekat. Si namja terus mendekat.

'Dia ingin menciumku!' pikir sang yeoja.

Bruk

Ternyata sang namja terjatuh menimpa sang yeoja itu.

"Nona!" teriak seorang butler panic.

"Tolong batu aku, oppa" pinta Sungmin

.

Mian, kalau di chap ini ceritanya agak ngebosenin, typo banyak, gak masuk akal, authornya sering nongol, dan bebelit. Jujur aja ngeremake itu susah, soalnya basicnya hanya terpaku. Ditambah author udah ga sabar nunggu Kyu oppa mulai berubah. Jadilah chap pendek ini. Huhuhuhhu mian ne kalau ada yang tak suka.

.

Buat yang udah kasih review, kritik dan saran terima kasih. Yang masih jadi silent reader cepet ikutan jadi aktif. Gumawoooooooo… woho…

.

Voting hampir seluruhnya memesan(?) Kyuhyun di rumah Minnie. Tapi kalau tanpa pelayanan seperti sedikit sulit mengingat rumahnya gede dan maid yang ada di sana lebih dari lima puluh orang. Kasihan Mingnya. Tapi author usahain deh kalau kamar mereka hanya terpisah satu tembok. Kemarin ada yang nanya ini sama kayak komik dengan nama yang sama jawabannya benar. Berhubung author suka banget dengan komik ini, jadilah bikin versi Kyuminnya. Tapi maaf yah kalau chap selanjutnya agak menyimpang(?) maksudnya menyimpang dari cerita aslinya.

.

TBC/ End?

Dimohon riviewnya. Karena rievew berguna bagi author baru ini huhuhu… T_T sekaligus bisa atau tidaknya menyambung cerita ini


	4. Chapter 4

Pink Innocent

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : M

Pair : Kyumin dan pair lain bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, Ganderswitch

Disclaimer : Author hanya meminjam nama, bukan orangnya. Fanfic ini adalah remake dari komik dengan judul sama. Jalan cerita utamanya sama, tapi author mencoba menambal-nambal(?) ceritanya. Unlike? Don't Read!

Author POV

Kediaman Keluarga Lee

"Kyunnie! Kyunnie! Kyunnie!" teriak yeoja penggila pink itu, menggelegar di setiap sudut rumahnya.

"Nona, ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook menghampiri majikannya.

"Onnie, kau lihat Kyunnie tidak?" tanyanya.

"Oh, tuan Cho sudah pulang nona" jawab Wooky seraya tersenyum.

"Ugh… Kyunnie nyebelin…" gerutunya sambil mempoutkan bibir seperti biasa.

"Nona, air panas sudah disia-" kalimat Yesung terhenti ketika matanya menangkap wajah yeoja yang ia sukai.

"EHEM… arraso oppa, onnie. Nikmati acara kalian" goda Sungmin, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang sudah tertunduk malu.

==Pink Innocent==

Dua hari setelah drama musical yang berakhir cukup baik-mungkin, Sungmin benar-benar bahagia. Bukan hanya itu saja, masih terngiang diingatannya saat wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Chulie-ah~" panggil Sungmin begitu dilihat sahabatnya ingin pulang.

"He? Ada apa?" tanya Heechul malas.

"Umh… begini Chulie… umh… itu… emh… bagaimana ya?" pikir Sungmin sebelum member tahu Heecul. Membuat Heechul gemas melihat tingkah sekaligus pose imut sahabatnya itu.

"Apaan Lee Sungmin?" tanya Heechul. Kali ini sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby milik yeoja bermata kelinci itu, gemas.

"Akh… appo, Chulie" rengek Sungmin seraya mempoutkan bibirnya, lucu.

"Cepat katakana. Kalau tidak aku akan pergi" gretak Heechul.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan di sini. Ikut aku, Chulie" seru Sungmin seraya menarik Heechul pergi.

==Pink Innocent==

"MWO?" teriak Heechul begitu mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Ssst… jangan keras-keras Chulie… sst… aish kau ini…" bisik Sungmin.

"Kau membawaku ke sini! Hanya untuk pertanyaan bodohmu itu!" bentak Heechul.

"Itu tidak konyol Kim Heechul" gerutu Sungmin.

"Kau bilang tak konyol? Kau hanya bertanya 'Apa sepasang kekasih yang wajahnya sudah berdekatan pasti akan berciuman?' begitu?" jelasnya sedikit memelankan suaranya. Walau dia begitu kesal dengan kepolosan Sungmin yang tak berbeda dengan ke-baboan-nya, dia tidak mungkin mengejek sahabatnya yang kelewat imut ini di depan umum. *kalau hanya berdua boleh #plak*

"Umh… lalu… jawabanmu?" tanya Sungmin malu-malu. *Ya Allah nih anak -_-*

"Baiklah, Minnie. Kemungkinan ada dua yang satu ingin menciummu dan yang satu lagi itu hanya diketahui oleh namja saja" jelasnya akhirnya.

"Oh… kalau begitu pasti Kyunnieku ingin menciumku ya? kan Kyunnie namjachingguku" jawab Sungmin berbinar.

'Ya… ampun… sahabatku babo atau polos sih' batin Heechul prihatin.

"Terserah kau saja, Minnie" balas Heechul.

"Kalau begitu antar aku ke toko majalah!" ajak Sungmin. Lagi-lagi menyeret Heechul.

Jadilah mereka berdua menyamar. Keduanya mengenakan mantel hitam besar. Bedanya Sungmin ditambah dengan kacamata serta masker. *kaya perampok nih dua orang*

Setelah berkutat di toko buku selama beberapa menit akhirnya Sungmin menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"MWO?" teriak Heechul ketika Sungmin mengeluarkan satu per satu majalah yang ia beli.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin dengan aegyo 1000000watt, tang tak disadari sang empunya.

'Survei Tentang Perasaan Cowok yang Sedang Jatuh Cinta' ; 'Strategi Berciuman' ; 'Teknik Berciuman' ; 'Agar Si Dia Menempel Terus' ; dan berbagai macam majalah seputar cinta, itulah yang dibeli Sungmin.

==Pink Innocent==

Sungmin POV

"Kami selalu mencari waktu yang tepat untuk ciuman dengan pacar" bacaku.

'Oh berarti waktu itu belum tepat' pikirku.

"Kami ga suka cewek yang… eh ada yang seperti ini juga" bacaku lagi. "1. Cewek yang selalu minta diceritain masa lalunya 2. Cewek yang mendengus begitu semangat 3. Cewek yang mendorong bibirnya maju, lalu menunggu untuk dicium… EEEEHHHH!" teriakku diakhir membaca.

'Jangan-jangan' batinku.

Cepat-cepat kuambil kaca. Perlahan kututup mataku, mempraktikan seperti yang kemarin ditambah memajukan sedikit bibirku. Setelah selesai dengan poseku, aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan. Melihat keadaan wajahku yang kemarin saat bersama Kyunnie.

"KYA! HUUAAAA!" teriakku.

"Kenapa wajahku mirip dengan ikan mas koki" rutukku kepada diri sendiri. Pantas saja Kyunnie tak mau menciumku. *sepertinya itu pose aegyomu oppa*

"Strategi mengundang ciuman. Wah ini bagus…"

==Pink Innocent==

Hari pertama, strategi pertama mengundang ciuman. Sungmin benar-benar melakukan hal ini. *Kacau nih ff*

'Cowo akan _melahap_ cewek maniswangi buah' kira-kira begitulah strategi pertama.

Makanya kemarin Sungmin habis-habisan berendam dengan lulur buah. Tak lupa tiga pelayan yang memandikannya. Memandikannya termasuk pekerjaan pelayan wanita di mansion Sungmin.

"Wangi apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih disela-sela jalannya menuju kantin bersama Sungmin. Lalu Kyuhyun mulai mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke kening Sungmin.

'Dia akan menciumku' batin Sungmin girang.

Kruyuk~~

"Kajja! Aku sudah lapar!" ajak Kyuhyun membuyarkan scene kiss yang akan Sungmin dapati.

GAGAL

==Pink Innocent==

Hari kedua, strategi kedua mengundang ciuman. Tarik perhatian dengan bibir yang basah, itulah strategi kedua.

"Kyunnie, kita makan bekal di atap yuk" ajak Sungmin dengan aegyo 1000000wattnya. Dengan malas Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin kea tap. "Bekal makan siangku hari ini tempura. Kalau Kyunnie apa?" tanya Sungmin memunggungi Kyuhyun. Ya, Sungmin sedang memakai lipglossnya.

"Aku sih roti" jawabnya santai.

"Kita tukar sesuap yuk" seru Sungmin. Aegyo. Chechk. Lipgloss. Chechk. Tubuh wangi. Chechk.

'Lihat bibirku Kyunnie' ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Deg!

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit membesar kala indra penglihatannya melihat bibir plum Sungmin yang basah. Seakan meminta Kyuhyun untuk mencicipinya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Sangat pelan.

Karena tak sabar Sungmin langsung mendudukan diri di atas Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, makan aku" seru Sungmin tanpa dosa.

Deg!

Kalau dia lupa akan gengsinya pasti dia sudah melahap Sungmin. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun. Yang jelas akhir-akhir ini pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Wajah Sungmin yang cemberut, aegyo, merajuk, berbinar, tersenyum atau ekspresi lainnya tak mau hilang dari benak Kyuhyun.

"Kau gila!" bentak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang cengo.

GATOT

==Pink Innocent==

Hari ketiga, hari ini tak ada strategi karena Sungmin sedikit kesal dengan Kyuhyun.

Sedari pagi sampai menjelang pulang Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyapa Kyuhyun. Bukan tanpa alasan Sungmin berbuat begitu. Ini semua karena Heechul-sahabatnya memberi saran agar sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun dengan harapan Kyuhyun yang balik mengejarnya. Tapi sampai sekarang tanda-tanda itu tak ada sama sekali *poor Sungmin*

"Kau dengar tidak? Minggu kemarin Sungmin membakar apartemen Kyu" bisik seorang yeoja.

"Ya, aku dengar"

"Sungmin onnie merepotkan"

"Kasihan yah Kyuhyun oppa"

"Sungmin babo atau polos ya?"

"Dia tinggal dimana sekarang?"

"Sungmin memang baik si. Tapi kebaikannya selalu membuat orang lain susah"

Begitulah komentar-komentar yang berseliweran(?). Tak tahukah kalian yeoja-yeoja, kalau uri Sungmin sedang mendengar.

'Seperti itukah? Kalau begitu Kyunnie harus tinggal di rumahku!' batin Sungmin cepat.

Ada satu hal yang bikin author tercengang. Uri Sungmin mendengar semuanya dan dapat menyimpulkan kalau Kyunie-nya sekarang membutuhkan tempat tinggal. HANYA ITU! Dia tidak mengetahui maksud dari kata-kata yeoja tadi, kalau sebenarnya mereka lagi menyindir sungmin. Dengar? SUNGMIN! #plak

Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, Sungmin berlari kencang mencari Kyuhyun. Setiap kelas yang sudah terlihat sepi dia datangi. Tapi nihil. Perpustakan. Nihil. Aula. Nihil. Sampai di taman belakang. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang duduk sambil memainkan PSPnya.

"KYUNNIE!" teriak Sungmin mengelegar.

"Aish… dia lagi" rutuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau sekarang tinggal dimana?" tanya Sungmin to the point dengan kadar aegyo seperti biasa.

Deg!

'Ada apa denganku' batin Kyuhyun. Dia sedikit bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kyunie pokoknya tinggal di rumah Minnie sekarang! Tidak ada penolakan!" seru Sungmin senang.

"EH? Jangan gila! Aku mau pulang bye!" balas Kyuhyun, lalu beranjak pergi.

Tapi jalannya terhenti ketika sesuatu menarik kakinya(?). ya, Sungmin memeluk kaki kanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Lee Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan kedua tangan Sungmin dari kakinya.

"Shireo!"

"Lee Sungmin! Berhenti!"

"Shireo!"

"Berhenti atau ak- aish… apa maumu sih" seru Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Tinggallah di rumahku Kyunnie" pinta Sungmin sambil berlutut dengan wajah aegyo ditambah bunny eyesnya(?) *Intensitas Aegyo Sungmin makin meningkat*

"Jangan gila Lee Sungmin!"

"Terserah kau anggap aku yeoja gila. Yang penting Kyunnie tinggal bersamaku" ucap Sungmin tulus.

Deg!

'Ada apa dengan jantungku yang bodoh ini?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Nona!" teriak Yesung dari kejauhan.

"Hyung bisakah kau bawa dia pulang" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sudah berdiri.

"Ayo nona" ajak Yesung sopan.

"SHIREO! Yesung oppa harus membawa Kyunnie kalau tidak Yesung oppa akan ku PECAT!" kesal Sungmin yang mengembungkan pipinya dan menghentakkan tanah.

"MWO?" seru keduanya.

==Pink Innocent==

Dengan perdebatan yang tak kunjung reda walau sudah sampai mobil sekali pun, akhirnya Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah Sungmin. Tadinya Kyuhyun tinggal di gudang kesenian SM High School *poor Kyuhyun*

"Nona Lee, Tuan Cho makanan sudah siap. Silakan makan" seru Yesung member tahu.

Deg!

Begitu Sungmin turun, mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin mengenakan dress tidur berwarna soft pink sepaha berlengan pendek. Belum lagi rambut ikalnya yang hanya dijepit asal.

'Neomu Kyeoptta, Neomu Yeppo' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Susah payah Kyuhyun menelan salivanya sendiri. Matanya tak berpaling sampai sosok yeoja kelinci itu benar-benar berada di depannya.

"Kyunnie ayo makan" ucap Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"E-eh? I-iya" tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menjadi gugup.

"Wooky onnie, Yesung oppa ayo kemari. Kita makan bersama" ajak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau di sekelilingnya pelayan sedang menunggu, mungkin sekitar 20 orang pelayan.

'Mereka semua berdiri hanya untuk menunggu yeoja ini' pikir Kyuhyun.

Ada sedikit rasa iri menyelinap di hatinya. Dulu ia juga merasakan hal sama seperti ini. Dikelilingi pelayan, dimanja, apapun yang dia mau pasti akan ada. Tapi semuanya mulai berubah kala appa Kyuhyun mulai meminta anaknya menjadi pembisnis,. Bayangkan saja waktu ia kelas tiga junior high school, dia sudah mengurus perusahaan appanya. Wisatanya setiap saat adalah ke kantor-kantor appanya, walau memang perusahaan appanya tersebar di luar negri.

Sementara itu, Yesung dan Ryeowook sibuk mencuri-curi pandang. Sampai sekarang tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Nona, tadi Tuan Lee telepon" seru Yesung mencairkan suasana.

"AH? JINJA? JEONGMAL?" balas Sungmin girang.

"Ne, nona. Besok mereka tidak jadi pulang, mungkin dia akan kembali satu atau dua minggu lagi" jelas Yesung memelan.

"O-oh… begitu ya Oppa" balas Sungmin murung. Beda sekali dengan yang tadi.

Nyut

'Eh? Kenapa lagi hatiku. Kenapa aku merasa sakitt melihatnya kurung begitu. Biasanya kau tak pernah memikirkan orang Cho Kyuhyun' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Onnie, aku sudah kenyang. Jaljayo" seru Sungmin lirih. Lalu dia pergi begitu saja.

==Pink Innocent==

Kyuhyun POV

"Hiks… hiks… hiks… umma… hiks… hiks… appa… hiks… hiks…"

Tak sengaja kulihat pintu di seberang kamarku terbuka sedikit. Menampakkan siluet yeoja yang membuatku pusing itu, terlihat. Dia sedang terduduk dilantai, kepalanya tertunduk, kakinya ia peluk.

Nyut~

Entah kenapa aku merasa sakit melihatnya bersedih. Ah… sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Ckrek…

Dengan keberanian dan perhatian dari mana yang kudapatkan akhirnya aku membuka pintu Sungmin. Lalu menutupnya sepelan mungkin agar tak mengganggu.

"Lee Sungmin" panggilku sangat pelan.

"Eh? Si- Kyu… Ke-Kyunnie… Kyunie!" balasnya agak aneh. Tadi dia nangis tapi langsung mengusap dan berlagak seperti tak ada apa-apa saja.

"Gwenchana?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir.

"E-eh? Me-memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Sungmin. Entah berpura-pura atau memang tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau duduk di lantai?" selidikku.

"E-eh ini… oh kakiku tadi sedikit sakit… ya sakit…" jawabnya. Aku sudah tahu pasti ini pura-pura.

Grep

Tanpa banyak omong aku langsung menggendongnya ke atas kasur. Pipinya yang chubby terlihat memerah sampai telinga. Nemo kyeopta. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya.

"Sakitmu bukan di kaki, tapi di hati" ucapku pelan.

"Kyu" panggilnya lirih. Matanya mulai memerah, tapi tetap menatapku intens. Lalu membuang muka begitu air matanya hampir jatuh.

Yeoja ini memang sok tegar.

"Minnie! Tidak usah sok tegar, kalau bersamaku!" bentakku tiba-tiba.

"Kyu… a-apa mak-"

Cup~

Author POV

"Minnie! Tidak usah sok tegar, kalau bersamaku!" bentak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kyu… a-apa mak-"

Cup~

Perlahan dikecupnya dahi Sungmin dengan lembut. Tak berapa lama tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat.

"Hiks… hiks… appa… umma… hiks… hiks…" tangis Sungmin akhirnya pecah.

Kyuhyun kembali menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Mencoba menawarkan kenyamanan. "Menangislah, Minnie" ucap Kyu.

"Hiks… hiks… appa… bogoshipo… umma… hiks… hiks… kyunnie… hiks… hiks…" Sungmin terus menangis dalam dekap Kyuhyun. Sampai Sungmin benar-benar bisa mengontrol tangisannya.

"Gumawo hiks… Kyunnie hiks…" ucap Sungmin setelah reda tangisannya.

"Chonmaneyo, Minnie" jawab Kyuhyun yang diakhiri kecupan ringan di dahi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun benar-benar ketagihan dengan wangi Sungmin. Sepertinya namja mesum nan evil ini akan mulai menghabisi dan menerima Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, cium Minnie!" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba. Sontak membuat Kyuhyun terkaget.

"Kau gila! Sana tidur! Besok aku akan pulang" sesal Kyuhyun.

Grep

Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Hiks… kumohon… temani aku hiks… aku… hiks… tidak punya teman… hiks… aku selalu sendirian, Kyunnie" jelas Sungmin disela isakannya yang mulai muncul lagi.

"Sssst… uljima, Minnie. Baiklah aku akan tetap di sini sampai umma dan appamu pulang" jawab Kyuhyun bijak.

"Kyunnie, gumawo. Cium Minnie yah" pinta Sungmin, memaksa. *Mian kalau tak suka sifat Sungmin yang satu ini*

"Aish… tidurlah. Besok kita akan sekolah"

"Baiklah. Jaljayo"

"Jalja, Minnie"

Stelah tiga hari Kyuhyun di rumah, mereka berdua semakin dekat. Bahkan kabar gembira Sungmin dapat dari kedua onnie dan oppanya itu-Ryeowook-Yesung. Yesung melamar Ryeowook tepat sehari setelah Sungmin menangis.

Memang Sungmin jarang menangis. Dia menangis jika hatinya sudah benar-benar sedih. Itu juga dia tak berani memperlihatkan pada orang lain. Cukup media yang men-judge Sungmin sebagai gadis manja keluarga Lee.

Tiga malam ini juga Sungmin mondar mandir ke kamar Kyu dengan mengenakan baju-baju mini. Ternyata keinginan untuk dicium Kyuhyun masih sangat besar *Parahhh…*

Untungnya Kyuhyun masih bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Walau sifat mesumnya sudah mulai muncul ke permukaan. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini…

Sungmin mengerai rambutnya, memakai kemeja kebesaran, entah milik siapa. Bahkan dia tidak memakai apa-apa dibalik kemejanya kecuali celana dalamnya. Akibatnya payudara Sungmin yang memang dibilang berukuran lumayan besar sedikit tercetak, belum lagi kedua nipplenya yang sedikit menyembul.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melihatnya sudah horny duluan. Ya, mereka sedang berada di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, cium aku" rayu Sungmin.

"Pergilah Ming" tolak Kyuhyun yang pura-pura sibuk dengan laptopnya. Padahal sedari tadi pandangannya terus mencuri ke arah Sungmin.

"Aish… ya sudahlah… aku akan berlatih dulu dengan orang lain agar menjadi great kisser. Baru aku yang akan menciummu" gerutu Sungmin berani. *kata-katanya menyeramkan*

Srett…

Oke Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar horny melihat tingakah Sungmin. Ia segeramendorong tubuh Sungmin ketembok. Kedua tangannya langsung menangkup kedua payudara Sungmin sambil memilin nipplenya. Sementara bibirnya sudah sibuk mendarat di ceruk leher Sungmin.

'Besar sekali' pikir Kyuhyun mesum.

"Emh… ah… Kyuh…" desah Sungmin.

"Hem…" balas Kyuhyun. Tangannya mulai membuka kancing Sungmin, menyibak kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Dua gundukan putih nan mulus milik Sungmin mulai menyembul.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang semula di leher Sungmin mulai berpindah ke belahan dada. Mengihrup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang wangi dan segar.

'Kau membuatku horny, kelinci manis' ucap Kyu dalam hati. Dia masih punya otak untuk tidak meracau seperti orang bodoh.

Perlahan bibir Kyuhyun mulai mengecupi payudara Sungmin, menjilat, mengulumnya perlahan. Tangan kiri Kyu tak tinggal diam, mulai meremas dan memilin payudara kiri Sungmin.

"Agh… Kyuh… cih…um… buk…han… seperti inih…" desah Sungmin.

Dia merasa bingung sendiri. Yang dia tahu Ciuman itu sudah sangat nikmat dan menyenangkan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka perbuatan Kyu yang tidak diketahui Sungmin ini membuatnya berkali lipat lebih nikmat dan menyenangkan.

"CHO KYA!" teriak Sungmin saat nipplenya digigit gemas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Nikmati, Minnie" pinta Kyuhyun menginterupsi.

"Mmmhh… ah…"

Kyuhyun mulai tak sabar mendengar desahan erotis dari bibir Sungmin. Akhirnya dia melepas tautan bibirnya dengan payudara Sungmin. "Berikan tubuhmu" bisik Kyu seduktif.

PLAK

Secepat kilat Sungmin langsung menampar Kyuhyun. "Aku minta dicium! Bukan seperti ini!" bentak Sungmin yang sudah menutupi dadanya.

"Untuk apa ciuman saja, kalau kau bisa mendapat lebih" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

PLAK

"AKU BENCI KYUNNIE!" bentak Sungmin.

BRAK

"Aish Cho Kyuhyun apa yang tadi kau lakukan! babo kau Kyu!" umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

Mian kalau NCnya belum hot. Soalnya author ga mungkin langsung ke hot begitu saja, mengingat alur masih sedikit ngegantung. Mian kalau sedikit bosan ne


	5. Chapter 5

Pink Innocent

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T+

Pair : Kyumin dan pair lain bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, Ganderswitch

Disclaimer : Author hanya meminjam nama, bukan orangnya. Unlike? Don't Read! Fanfic ini adalah remake dari komik dengan judul sama. Jalan cerita utamanya sama, tapi author mencoba menambal-nambal(?) ceritanya.

.

Sungmin POV

Sudah dua hari ini aku tak berani bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun. Walau rasa kesalku sudah hilang, tetap saja aku masih malu.

Cpk…ck… cpk…

'Eh bunyi apa itu?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Kenapa lampu dapur masih menyala?" gerutuku.

Oh GOD! Kulihat Ryeowook onnie dipangku oleh Yesung oppa. Mereka melakukan hal sama sepertiku. Bedanya mereka berciuman, tidak sepertiku. Saling mencintai, tidak sepertiku.

Author POV

Tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin berdiri, Cho Kyuhyun menatapnya intens.

'Aku harus minta maaf' ucap Kyu dalam hati.

"Eh… Ky-kyunnie" kaget Sungmin saat melihat 'namjachinggu-nya' tepat berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Eh, Minnie. Belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

"I-itu… sampai jumpa besok" balas Sungmin.

"Minnie, jakhaman" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"Jaljayo" ucap Kyuhyun sangat pelan.

==Pink Innocent==

Hari ini Sungmin sengaja datang ke rumah Heechul, dia sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan rahasianya.

"Cepat katakana, Ming" pinta Heechul sedari tadi.

"Baiklah. Chulie, itu… emh… dadaku… di-re-mas oleh Kyunnie" jelas Sungmin gugup sedikit malu-malu.

"Mwo? Wah hebat ming. Apa hanya sampai situ?" tanya Heechul yang malah makin penasaran.

"Dia mengigit leherku. Lalu mengecup dadaku, menjilatnya, dan mengigitnya. Aku takut aku hamil" kata Sungmin tiba-tiba ikut menggebu. *babo mode on #plak*

"YAK! LEE SUNGMIN! Dimana otakmu! Kau tidak akan hamil hanya karena bercumbu dengannya!" bentak Heechul, mulai murka.

"Eh? Ber-bercumbu?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ternyata pose aegyo 1000000watt sedang berlangsung.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu?" tanya Heechul malas. Sungmin menggeleng cepat. *Gubrak* "Apa kau suka mendapat perlakuan seperti itu?" tanya Heechul, lagi. Sungmin mengangguk lagi, sementara Heechul sedikit membulatkan matanya.

"Kau sudah berciuman dengannya kan?" goda Heechul sambil menoel dagu Sungmin. Sungmin sekarang menggeleng.

"MWO? Dia mengrepemu tanpa mencium bibirmu! Dasar Cho Kyuhyun berengsek! Beraninya dia mempermainkan sahabatku yang kelewat polos setengah babo ini!" walau dia sedang marah, masih ada nada ejekkan untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau sudah bercumbu?" tanya Sungmin malu-malu.

Heechul yang sibuk mencak-mencak langsung menghentikan aksinya. Dia lalu tertunduk malu. "Aku udah pernah having sex sama dia tapi masih menggunakan pengaman kok" jawab Heechul SEDIKIT malu #plak.

"MWO? Kau bisa hamil dong!" teriak Sungmin.

"Ya… jangan berisik! Walau aku tinggal sendiri, pasti tetangga mendengar babo!" bentak Heechul. "Lagian aku sudah bilang aku pakai pengaman jadi pasti tidak akan hamil" jelas Heechul memelankan suaranya.

"Oh" jawab Sungmin.

"Kau tahu tidak apa itu having sex?" tanya Heechul. Sungmin meringis, tak menggangguk maupun menggeleng.

"Ah arra… arra… kau belum tahu. Besok aku bawakan majalah atau DVD yadong untukmu sajalah" jelas Heechul.

"MWO? SHIREO!" tolak Sungmin.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, kau akan hamil ditangan si brengsek itu. Baiklah aku akan berikan DVD ilmiah saja agar kau tak shock melihatnya"

"Eh? Tak usah. Biarkan aku yang mencarinya sendiri saja" tolak Sungmin, lagi.

.

==Pink Innocent==

.

"Selamat pagi!" seru Sungmin yang baru masuk gerbang SM High School.

BRUK

Sungmin terjatuh.

"Sepertinya kalau tidak ada karpet merah suka tersandung, eoh?" bisik salah satu yeoja yang melihat Sungmin terjatuh.

"Entahlah" balas yeoja lainnya.

"YA!" seru Kyuhyun yang shock melihat keadaan Sungmin.

Keplanya sedikit berdarah karena ter-atuk batu kerikil. Lututnya juga terluka.

"Mianhe ne yang kemarin" ucap Sungmin sambil mem-bow.

'Aku yang salah, kenapa dia yang meminta maaf?' batin Kyuhyun bingung.

"Sudahlah kamu berdarah tuh" akhirnya kalimat yang seharusnya hangat malah ia ucapkan dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya.

"Ah… gwenchana. Kalau aku ke UKS pasti akan langsung sembuh" jawabnya seraya berlari menjauhi 'namjachinggu-nya' itu.

'Pati dia marah sudah ku diamkan begitu' batin Sungmin.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" gumam Heechul yang baru datang.

==Pink Innocent==

Kyuhyun POV

'Kenapa dari tadi bangku Sungmin kosong?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Maaf, mengganggu pelajaran ibu. Saya ingin memberitahukan kalau Lee Sungmin tidak bisa ikut pelajaran karena sakit. Sekarang saya akan membawanya ke rumah sakit" jelas guru penjaga UKS yang tadi baru datang.

'MWO? Lee Sungmin sakit apa?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Ibu, aku izin" seruku, lalu mulai berlari keluar.

Kupacu langkahku untuk menuju Seoul Hospital tempat Sungmin dirawat.

Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan menemaninya sampai appa dan ummanya kembali. Kenapa malah aku menyakitinya? Payah kau Cho Kyuhyun!

Sesampainya di rumah sakit , aku langsung menuju ke ruang dimana SUngmin dirawat. Benar saja, Sungmin sedang terbaring di kasurnya. Kepala dan lututnya diperban. Apa itu karena tadi pagi terjatuh?

Author POV

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mendekati ranjang itu. Gurat khawatir sangat kentara di wajahnya.

Tangannya mulai menyibak poni yang menutupi luka Sungmin.

"Ng" gumam Sungmin ketika tangan Kyuhyun mengelus dahinya yang terluka.

"Kyu- emh… mhhh" kalimat Sungmin terhenti ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya mendadak.

Bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut menempel di bibir Sungmin. Hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir, tidak lebih. Kyuhyun tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi.

'Manis' batin keduanya.

"Jeongmal mianhe atas kemarin. Aku juga bukannya tak ingin menciummu. Sebab ciuman sesuatu yang berarti. Jadi, aku ingin melakukannya pada saat yang lebih layak. Dan untuk yang itu aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengontrol diriku" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Kyu" lirih Sungmin.

Brak

"Kau masih di sini Lee Sungmin?" tanya seseorang yang baru datang.

"Eh?" gumam Sungmin.

"Kan sudah saya bilang itu hanya lecet dan tidak ada yang serius" kata orang tadi yang ternyata Dokter Jung.

"Tapikan bapak menyuruhku untuk menunggu sopirku, karena terlalu lama aku jadi mengantuk dan tidur deh" jelas Sungmin dengan pose aegyo 1000000watt.

"MWO?" seru Kyuhyun tak percaya, "apa maksudmu hah! Tadi aku benar-benar khawatir tahu!"

"Mi-mian" jawab Sungmin takut.

"Aku kembali ke sekolah duluan!" seru Kyuhyun masih kesal.

"Jakhaman Kyunnie!" panggil Sungmin.

Grep

Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun. "Jeongmal Saranghae!" seru Sungmin.

'Ternyata dia sudah memiliki perasaan untukku' batin SUngmin.

==Pink Innocent==

Semenjak kejadian di rumah sakit, Sungmin makin intens mengejar cinta Kyuhyun. Belakangan ini Sungmin juga selalu mendapatkan ciuman dari Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahu kalau iblis mesum Kyuhyun sudah mulai bangkit.

Kemarin malam juga, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidur berdua di kamar Kyuhyun. Bukan tanpa sebab mereka bisa begitu. Sungmin terus menangisi orang tuanya sepanjang malam. Wajar saja karena selama dua bulan ini orang tua Sungmin tidak pulang. Mereka sibuk keliling perusahaan Lee group.

Teet… teet…

"Tes selesai. Kumpulkan lembar jawabannya!" seru Kim seongsangnim.

Setelah itu anak-anak mulai berhambur keluar kelas.

"Kyunnie, kita makan ice cream dan cake yuk di toko milik Hankyung oppa" ajak Sungmin dengan semangat 45nya.

Bruk

"Hati-hati dong" gerutu Kyuhyun yang sudah menangkap tubuh Sungmin dengan sigap.

"Kyunnie…" lirih Sungmin.

"Hmmm?"

Cup~

Perlahan bibir Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin. Mengecupnya bergantian sesekali menjilatnya.

"Kajja" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Yang tadi itu tidak kelihatan kan?" tanya Sungmin polos. Jelas terlihatlah, mereka melakukannya di samping loker.

"Ketahuan! Nilai tes matematikamu hancur Lee Sungmin! Kau ini bagaimana si! Namjachingumu saja dapat nilai seratus kenapa kau hanya mendapat nilai setengahnya hah! Dilihat dari sisi mana pun kalian pasangan tidak seimbang!" bentak Kim seongsangnim.

"Tapi…"

"Pokoknya tak ada acara pergi! Kau harus belajar! Besok tes ulang! Arraso!" protes Kim seongsangnim.

"Jadi hari ini kita batal makan ice cream ya" seru Kyuhyun menambahi perkataan seongsangnim.

"Loh waeyo?" tanya Sungmin.

"Habisnya kamu dapat nilai 50. Bukankah sebaiknya kamu belajar seperti aku?"

"Jadi kamu masih sempet belajar walau sudah berpacaran denganku?" tanya Sungmin *babo mode on #plak*. "Jadi, walau kau sudah melakukan hal itu di kamar tetap saja bisa belajar! Jahat! Padahal aku tidak bisa belajar sama sekali gara-gara memikirkan Kyunnie terus!" gerutu Sungmin.

"Yak! Berhentilah!" seru Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lalu menariknya menuju perpustakaan. Dia ingin memberikan les kilat pada Sungmin. Mengingat nilai Sungmin yang begitu kacau. Sebagai 'kekasih' yang baik, tentulah Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin.

"Nah, kalau di sini ga akan ada orang yang datang" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kamu ingin berduaan denganku ya? aku juga kok" seru Sungmin bersemangat.

"Bukan begitu! Kau kira aku tahan apa selalu dipermalukan olehmu di depan anak-anak! Hari ini aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau bisa! Arraso!" bentak Kyuhyun murka.

Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan otak Sungmin yang selalu saja memikirkan hal-hal konyol. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah mau sedikit menerimanya. Tapi tingkah konyol Sungmin akhir-akhir ini merusak keputusan Kyuhyun untuk menerimanya.

"Ba-baiklah" jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

"Lihat kertas jawabanmu" pinta Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kyunnie" panggil Sungmin dengan mata kelinci yang berbinar sempurna.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun cuek.

Kedua mata mereka lalu bertemu. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas.

"Kalau sekarang ga ada yang mengganggu kan" ucap Sungmin polos.

"Babo! Cepat belajar babo!" bentak Kyuhyun murka.

"Ta-tapi"

"Padahal orang lain sudah mau mengajarkan, tapi kamu sama sekali ga ada semangat untuk belajar! Aku kecewa sama kamu! Memangnya kamu ga malu, Cuma bisa dapat nilai 50 hah!" bentaknya, lagi.

"Selama ada Kyunnie, aku sudah cukup puas! Justru aku yang kecewa sama Kyunnie yang tidak bisa romantic padahal sedang berduaan sama aku! Kyunnie selalu memperlakukanku seperti aku ini yeodongsaengmu! Aku ini yeojachingumu!" balas Sungmin, membentak.

Sungmin mulai mendekati jendela dan…

Hap

Hap

Hap

Satu lompatan dan dua gerakan akrobatis di udara seperti waktu itu terjadi lagi. Bedanya sekarang dari gedung sekolah lantai dua.

"Lee Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Aku nggak tahan lagi!" balas Sungmin lalu berlari menuju mobilnya yang sudah siap di depan gerbang.

==Pink Innocent==

Sungmin POV

"Selamat datang!" seru pelayan café.

"Loh? Minnie sendirian? Kyuhyunnya mana?" tanya Chulie yang trnyata sedang ada di café kekasihnya itu.

"Hari ini, aku mau makan habis-habisan sendirian!" seruku kesal. "Pelayan, keluarkan semua jenis ice cream dan cake yang kalian punya!" perintahku.

"Lagi-lagi kamu… pesan yang bisa kau makan sajalah. Kita punya 20 jenis cake tahu!" gerutu Hankyung oppa-pacar Heechul.

"Tidak masalah. Kalau tidak habis tinggal dibungkus untuk staff di rumah" jelasku memberi alasan.

"_Une piėce de chaque_ (tolong keluarkan jenis kue kita)" kata Hankyung oppa. Entah bahasa apa yang ia gunakan, yang jelas aku tidak peduli.

"_D'accord_! (siap)" balas seseorang.

'Eh? Kenapa di sini orang-orang memakai bahasa alien sih? Bahasa yang aneh' pikirku.

"_Une autre tasse de thė_ (aku pesan secangkir teh)" seru Heechul ikut-ikutan memakai bahasa aneh juga.

Author POV

"De tadi seharusnya kamu ucapkan sebagai du, jagi" jelas Hankyung sambil mengusap sayang rambut lurus kekasihnya-Heechul. Sementara Heechul mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kenapa Heechul juga berbicara bahasa asing?" tanya Sungmin dengan pose aegyonya.

"Soalnya aku mengincar sekolah design di Paris. Jadi setiap kali ketemu, Hankyung mengajarkan bahasa Prancis untukku" jelas Heechul sahabatnya. "Memang bersama-sama saja kami sudah bahagia, tapi kami juga ingin menjadi pasangan yang saling mengimbangi" nasihat Heechul.

'Saling mengimbangi? Jangan-jangan Kyunnie aku tak layak menjadi yeojachingunya' pikir Sungmin.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini" ucap Sungmin dingin. Lalu melangkah pergi keluar dari toko Hankyung.

"Oi cakenya gimana!" teriak Hankyung yang sudah kesal.

"Antarkan ke rumahnya saja jagi" nasihat Heechul.

==Pink Innocent==

Malamnya Sungmin sibuk berkutat dengan buku matematika. Walau sudah belajar dari sore entah kenapa tak ada satu pun pelajaran yang masuk.

'Mian Kyunnie aku tak bisa menjadi yeojachingu yang baik' batin Sungmin.

Tok… tok… tok…

'Apa yang dia lakukan sih' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Dia sebal karena Sungmin tidak mempersilakannya masuk. Biasanya dia akan langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

Brak

Tetap tak ada respon

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat Sungmin sedang duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Di kepalanya sudah ada kain dengan tulisan hwaiting. Memperlihatkan kalau Sungmin ingin berusaha sekeras mungkin.

"Akhirnya kau semangat juga" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"E-eh Kyunnie"

"Kau sangat serius eoh? Sampai-sampai ketukan pintu tak terdengar olehmu hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

Grep

"Kyunnie, mianhe ne. Aku egois" ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Kajja! Kita belajar! Kalau kau berhasil mendapat nilai 80 akan kuberi ciuman untukmu!" ajak Kyuhyun *tetap mesum*

"Kajja!" semangat Sungmin.

Dan dimulailah les privat ala Kyumin. Sejam pertama memang Kyuhyun begitu sabar dan manis menghadapi 'yeojachingunya' ini. Tapi jam-jam berikutnya terdengar umpatan-umpatan kasar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Babo! Harusnya di bagi dulu baru hasilnya dimasukkan! Dasar babo!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Arra… arra…" jawab Sungmin.

Selalu saja begitu. Belum lagi Kyuhyun memberikan soal-soal tambahan untuk Sungmin. Terus dan terus begitu sampai akhirnya Sungmin kelelahan dan tertidur di meja belajarnya.

"Selalu saja menyusahkan" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

Grep

Dibaringkannya Sungmin di kasur. Lalu memakaikannya selimut.

"Semoga besok nilaimu bagus ne" ucap Kyuhyun

Cup~

Sekilas Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin. "Jaljayo"

==Pink Innocent==

"Selamat Lee Sungmin nilaimu 95. Kyuhyun kau sangat hebat!" puji Jung seongsangnim.

"Kyaaa! Kyunnie! Gumawo! Aku dapat 95 yey!" girang Sungmin sambil mengacungkan kertas ulangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ayo kita makan cake dan ice cream!" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Kajja!" semangat Sungmin.

Sesampainya di sana mereka tak mendapati Hankyung ataupun Heechul. Café juga terlihat sangat sepi. Tadinya Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk pulang saja, tapi Sungmin bersikukuh tetap di café ini.

Cpk… cp… cpk…

Hanya suara itu yang mulai terdengar. Arahnya dari ruang kerja Hankyung.

Brak

"Kyaaa!" teriak Sungmin reflek.

Dilihatnya Hankyung dan Heechul sedang bercumbu ria di ruang kerja milik Hankyung. Heechul yang duduk dipangkuan Hankyung langsung buru-buru merapikan seragamnya.

"Kalian mengganggu" gerutu Hankyung.

"Sudah kubilang pulang ya pulang Lee Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun. Mukanya sedikit merona karena melihat dua teman Sungmin melakukan hal yang akan ia lakukan sebentar lagi oleh Sungmin *kacau*

"Ba-baiklah… ayo kyunnie"

==Pink Innocent==

"Kiss me!" perintah Sungmin yang dari tadi membuntuti Kyuhyun sampai ke kamarnya.

"Diamlah, Ming! Aku sedang bermain!" bentak Kyuhyun yang sudah melakukan ritual biasanya- bermain PSP.

"Tapi kata Kyunnie kemarin mau kasih kiss buat Minnie" ucap Sungmin seimut mungkin.

Deg

Diletakannya PSP di meja belajarnya. Kemudian mulai mendekati Sungmin yang duduk bersila di ranjangnya, seakan sudah menantinya.

'Jangan terus mengeluarkan aegyomu kalau tak mau kuterkam bunny-ku' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Where sould I kiss?" tanya Kyuhyun malas *padahal udah napsu*

"On The back of my hand"

Cup~

Kyuhyun langsung mengecupnya tanpa berkata lagi.

"Next?"

"Cheek"

Cup~

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menciumnya lagi di pipi.

"Next?"

.

.

.

TBC

Sengaja sampai situ. Menuju NC yang tidak hot harus dibikin penasaran dulu #plak

Alur kecepetan? Authornya bingung


	6. Chapter 6

Pink Innocent

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : M

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, GS

Disclaimer : Author hanya meminjam nama, bukan orangnya. Unlike? Don't Read! Fanfic ini adalah remake dari komik dengan judul sama. Jalan cerita utamanya sama, tapi author mencoba menambal-nambal(?) ceritanya.

.

Author POV

"Lips"

Cup~

Lee Sungmin kali ini benar-benar membangkitkan iblis mesum seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Begitu kyuhyun mendengar kata lips, dia langsung menerjang Sungmin. Menciumnya dengan ganas. Bahkan Kyuhyun lupa tentang hadiah dan janji pada dirinya sendiri agar memperlakukan Sungmin secara lembut.

Keduanya saling memangut, menyesapi bibir pasangannya. Keduanya ingin saling mendominasi, tapi Kyuhyun tak begitu saja memberikan kesempatan bagi Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung mengigit bibir bawah Sungmin ketika Sungmin mulai menjilati bibir bawahnya.

"Akh hmmm… mhh… emh…" desah Sungmin kala lidah Kyuhyun dengan paksa mengabsen deretan giginya, memijat langit-langit mulutnya, bahkan mulai berani memijat lidah Sungmin.

'Ini sangat manis' batin Kyuhyun.

Setelah keduanya sama-sama kekurangan napas, akhirnya pautan di bibir mereka terlepas.

"And next?" tanya Kyuhyun, lagi. Seringaian halus tercetak di bibirnya. Sorot matanya tak beralih sedikit pun dari tubuh Sungmin.

Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah mulai horny. Matanya dengan cepat meneliti seluk beluk tubuh Sungmin yang masih memakai seragam sekolah. Puas dengan acara –mari-melihat-tubuh-sexy-bunnyku akhirnya matanya berpindah juga pada wajah imut Sungmin.

"Me-memangnya setelah ini masih ada lagi tempat untuk dicium?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Pose 1000000watt yang membuat Kyuhyun sangat gemas.

"Tentu. Mau mencoba?" goda Kyuhyun. Tanpa menjawab Sungmin mulai mengangguk. "Ke sini" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie kenapa hari ini baik dengan Minnie?" tanya Sungmin setelah sampai tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

"Habisnya Minnie manis dan mendapatkan nilai yang bagus" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit manja. Padahal dalam otaknya sudah terkumpul rencana laknat untuk menyentuh tubuh kekasihnya itu #plak

Blush! Pipi Sungmin merona merah, menambah keimutannya.

Grep

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sungmin. Menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari leher jenjang Sungmin.

Cup~

Bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa merasakan manisnya kulit Sungmin. Tadinya Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengecupnya, tapi dirinya tak dapat mengontrol lagi. Jadilah dia mulai menjilati leher Sungmin seakan memberi alcohol sebelum Kyuhyun mulai mengulum leher putih mulus itu.

"AKH…" erang Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai mengigit kecil-kecil kulit lehernya sekaligus meremas kedua payudara yang berada di balik seragamnya.

'Kenapa masih tetap manis walau aku sudah menjilat dan mengigitnya' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh… ken… ah… pah… sepertih hah… inih…?" tanya Sungmin disela desahannya.

Kyuhyun yang sadar akan perkataan Sungmin langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sedetik dia hanya melihat tanda merah keunguan yang dia buat. "Kau suka atau tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit dingin.

"E-eh itu… umh… suka…" jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Next?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman-seringaian yang lebih lebar.

"A-apa?"

"Di mana lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepas kemejanya. Sekarang dirinya tinggal memakai kaus putih tipis.

"Na mo-molayo" jawab Sungmin sambil menunduk. Dirasakan pipinya sekarang sudah benar-benar memerah. Sebenarnya dia sedikit bingung dengan ini semua, setahunya ciuman itu hanya berakhir di bibir.

"Apa kau mau mencoba semua tempat ciuman?" goda Kyuhyun yang menaiki ranjang kembali.

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Sungmin sedikit bersemangat.

Cup~

Kyuhyun langsung mengklaim kembali bibir plump Sungmin, sementara tangannya muali mencoba membuka seragam Sungmin. Tak perlu lama Kyuhyun melakukannya, karena Sungmin tidak menolaknya.

"Hosh… Kyunnie… hosh… mauh… hosh… apah…" tanya Sungmin saat tautan di bibir mereka terlepas.

Cup~

"Emh… pmmmf…" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak ada desahan yang lolos lagi. Tapi gagal, karena bibir Kyuhyun yang tadi hanya menicium payudaranya mulai meliar.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mengecup nipple pink milik Sungmin, kemudian menyedotnya dan mengulumnya. Didorongnya tubuh Sungmin agar mulutnya penuh oleh payudara milik kekasihnya itu.

"Hah… kyuh…" desah Sungmin. Tangannya mulai meremas rambut ikal milik Kyuhyun sesekali mendorongnya agar mempercepat temponya. Sepertinya uri Sungmin sudah sedikit terbiasa.

"Next?" tanya Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Ap-apa lagi?" tanya Sungmin masih gugup.

"Bersandarlah Ming" pinta Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapatkan respon.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun membimbing kaki Sungmin agar terbuka. Sungmin reflex menutup kakinya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa.

"Ap-apa kau ingin having sex denganku?" tanya Sungmin polos.

'He? Apa iya aku mau melakukan itu?' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin memberi hadiah untukmu" jawab Kyuhyun asal. Padahal dirinya juga sedikit bingung, dia sudah tak tahan dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Melihat Sungmin yang topless dan dengan mudahnya menyerahkan semua kepada Kyuhyun membuat namja itu mencandu, mendamba.

Berulang kali Kyuhyun terus berpikir kalau dia hanya ingin mempermainkan Sungmin. Tapi lagi-lagi satu kata yang membuatnya tertampar keras-keras. CINTA. Dia merasakan itu, rasa yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan dari keluarganya. Walau cinta yang diberikan keluarganya dan Sungmin jelas sangat berbeda. Cinta yang ditawarkan Sungmin begitu memabukkan dan menjanjikan kebahagian bukan buat Sungmin saja tapi juga dirinya.

'Mengakulah. Kau kalah! Kau jatuh cinta, eoh! Katakana saja Cho Kyuhyun!' batin Kyuhyun mulai mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Kyunnie, aku siap" seru Sungmin menjatuhkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan sesaatnya.

Kelinci malang, dia benar-benar membangunkan iblis rupanya.

Cup~

Tanpa melepaskan dalama Sungmin Kyuhyun mulai mengecup daging kenyal di bawah perut Sungmin. Lalu menjilatnya dengan gerakan menggoda. Telunjuknya menyibak sedikit kain itu seakan memberi aksen untuk memasukinya.

Cup~

Bibir tebalnya sekarang sudah mengecupi bibir miss V Sungmin.

"Kyuh… lep… ash… khan… hah…" desah Sungmin memberi rambu hijau pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk menerti. Secepat kilat tangannya melucuti kain yang menutupi tubuh Sungmin hingga sekarang Minnie-nya full naked.

Mata Kyuhyun berkilat saat menemukan gundukan yang tadi diciuminya itu.

Cup~

"Akh… hah…" desah Sungmin sebagai awal. Seakan ingat sesuatu Sungmin langsung mendorong kepala Kyuhyun. Ya, Heechul memberitahunya-coret-mereka menonton video ilmiah berdua *kacau parah*

Bibir Kyuhyun beralih pada klitosis kekasihnya. Mengulumnya, menjilatinya dan mengigit kecil-kecil.

"Jang… akh… han… argh…" racau Sungmin.

Namja itu terus melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam dinding Sungmin seakan sedang bergulat dengan lidah Sungmin.

'Nikmat' batin keduanya.

Ciuman Kyuhyun langsung beralih kepada payudara Sungmin. Sedikit mengulumnya. Sedangkan tangan kanan Kyuhyun sudah sibuk memaksa jari-jarinya agar masuk ke dalam tubuh Sungmin.

"Argh…" desahan pertama untuk jari pertama.

"Emh…" desahan kedua untuk jari kedua.

"Akh…" desahan ketiga untuk jari ketiga.

"KYUN argh…" erang Sungmin ketika keempat jari itu terus menghujami titik sensitifnya. Meng-in-out-kannya seirama dengan gigitan kecil dipayudaranya.

Sungmin terlalu bingung dan nikmat untuk sekedar meremas seprei di bawahnya.

"A-ada ya… ngh… kel… luh… arh… hah…" ucap Sungmin susah payah saat perutnya terus merasakan sensasi menggelitik yang begitu memabukkan.

Slurp~

"AGH… Kyuh…." Dengan gerakkan cepat Kyuhyun menghisap habis cairan yang dikeluarkan Sungmin. Orgasme pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh Sungmin akibat infasi jari dan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Cape, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk.

Dipakaikannya kemeja kebesaran milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat seperti anak kecil memakainya. Kemeja Kyuhyun sangat kebesaran untuknya. Tapi membuat kesan sexy untuk Sungmin.

Cup~

"Jaljayo" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mencium kening Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan saranghae padaku setelah apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba saja rahang Kyu mengeras. Pertanyaan itu sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kalau sebelumnya Kyuhyun bisa berdalih bahkan menolak, tapi sekarang? SEE! Dia tampak bingung sendiri. Jangankan mengatakan atau memberi jawaban untuk Sungmin, untuk dirinya saja dia masih bingung.

"Tidurlah, Ming. Kau cape, aku juga" ucap Kyuhyun kembali dingin.

"Ta-tapi…"

Blam

Kyuhyun sedikit membanting pintunya.

Lihatlah, seorang tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun mendepak seorang pewaris tunggal Lee group setelah dia memberi kepuasan dan harapan pada yeoja imut itu. Tapi Sungmin tetap saja menerima itu tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Entah Sungmin mencintainya atau terobsesi, yang jelas Sungmin yakin suatu saat perasaannya akan terbalaskan.

==Pink Innocent==

Sehari setelah itu Sungmin langsung bercerita pada Heechul. Heechul yang mendengarnya langsung memuji dan sedikit mengomel dengan pertanyaan babo sahabatnya itu. Tapi pujian itu lama kelamaan berubah menjadi supah serapah untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau! Dengan Jungmo saja! Ikut aku!" Heechul menyeret Sungmin untuk bertemu dengan Jungmo.

"Jungmo, jaga dia" perintah Heechul to the point.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jungmo bingung.

"Aku sebagai sahabat Sungmin merestuimu untuk membahagiakannya" jelas Heechul.

"MWO?" seru Sungmin dan Jungmo bersamaan.

"Selamat berkencan" goda Heechul.

==Pink Innocent==

Sudah dua hari ini keduanya sangat dekat. Mengobrol, bercanda, tertawa dan bahkan pulang bersama. Jungmo selalu memperlakukan Sungmin seperti seorang putri, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ice creamnya enak ya?" tanya Sungmin meminta persetujuan.

Slurp~

Tiba-tiba saja Jungmo menjilat sudut bibir Sungmin yang terkena noda ice cream.

Blush! Sungmin merona. Bagaimana pun juga dia wanita. Apalagi Jungmo selalu memperlakukannya sangat baik dan lembut.

Brugh

Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat sabar melihat kedekatan Sungmin dan Jungmo akhirnya tak tahan. Menurutnya pukulan saja tidak cukup, terlebih karena Jungmo sudah berani menjilat sudut bibir Sungmin.

Sreet

"Ikut aku Ming!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin.

"Lepaskan!" perintah Jungmo yang sudah berdiri.

"Kajja Ming!" bentak Kyuhyun, lagi.

"Bukannya kau tak mencintainya?" tanya Jungmo sinis.

Sedangkan Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun intens. Mencoba mencari kebenaran dari mulut 'namjachingu-nya' langsung.

Rahang Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengeras. Jujur dia ingin mengatakan 'ya' tapi kenapa hatinya berkata kalau ini bukan saat yang tepat. Karena pikiran rasional seorang Kyuhyun yang lebih mendominasi dirinya saat ini. Kecuali waktu berdua bersama Sungmin. Dia merasa sangat tergoda oleh Sungmin.

"Kalau kau tak mencintainya. Biar aku yang mencintainya" sambung Jungmo membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap intens kedua bola mata Jungmo.

Sekarang bukan hanya rahang seluruh tubuhnya menegang sempurna. Lidahnya seakan kelu, matanya tidak bisa beralih dari sosok yeoja kelinci itu.

"Silakan…" akhirnya kalimat singkat dengan nada super dinginlah yang terucap.

'Kau berengsek Cho Kyuhyun! See… air matanya bahkan jatuh! I'am Bastard!' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kyunnie… hiks…" isakan Sungmin semakin terdengar.

Jungmo menarik paksa tangan Sungmin dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun? Tentu dia sudah terduduk lemas di bangku tempat Sungmin dan Jungmo memakan ice creamnya.

==Pink Innocent==

"Nona… mian… nyonya dan tuan besar belum bisa pulang. Katanya mereka sedang menyiapkan pesta kecil. Mungkin seminggu lagi mereka pulang" jelas Yesung-butlernya saat makan malam.

Makan malam seperti biasa berempat. Kyuhyun memang sudah menjadi anggota tetap dalam acara mari-menemani-nona-muda-makan.

Sekilas Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin. Dia begitu mengenal Sungmin yang polos, Sungmin yang tegar, Sungmin yang konyol, atau Sungmin-Sungmin lainnya yang membuatnya begitu jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"I see… tidak pulang pun juga tak apa" jawab Sungmin malas. Ternyata dia sudah benar-benar malas mendengar pesan-pesan orang tuanya.

Bayangkan saja sudah dua bulan lebih dia ditinggal. Dia tidak di telepon sama sekali, tidak diberi kabar kecuali kabar pembatalan kepulangan orang tuanya. Bagaimana Sungmin tidak muak.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Apa Kyuhyun ingin pulang? Bukankah ini sudah dua minggu dan sepertinya orang tuaku tak akan pulang juga. Yesung oppa, Ryeowook onnie bantu Kyuhyun kalau dia ingin pulang" jelas Sungmin kelewat dingin.

Semua orang di sini sangat tahu kalau Sungmin sudah berkata dingin itu tandanya dia benar-benar murka dan tak ingin diganggu.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya begitu tercekat. Satu lagi sisi dingin dari Sungmin yang baru Kyuhyun tahu. Sifat dingin seorang Lee Sungmin bahkan mampu menyayat hatinya.

"Jaljayo" ucap Sungmin masih dingin. Kemudian beranjak untuk menuju kamarnya.

==Pink Innocent==

Dua hari sebelum kepulangan orang tua Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya dibantu oleh Ryeowook dan Yesung.

Terakhir kali Kyuhyun mendengar secara langsung suara Sungmin saat pengusiran secara halus di meja makan. Tadinya setelah itu Kyuhyun ingin meminta maaf. Tapi pintu kamar Sungmin terkunci dan tak ada tangisan dari dalam. Itu membuat Kyuhyun lega sekaligus sedih.

Soal kisah cintanya dengan Jungmo, Sungmin sudah menolak dengan tegas. Sehari setelah itu Jungmo langsung berpaling pada yeoja lain *cepet banget dah*

"Noona, Sungmin dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya. Dia memang sudah akrab dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Dia di kamar, tuan. Kenapa?" balas Ryeowook sopan.

"Bisa aku ke sana?" tanyanya, lagi.

"Silakan"

Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

Cklek

'Pintunya tak dikunci' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun saat melihat sosok 'kekasihnya' memakai kemejanya sedang menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin tanpa beralih dari kaca.

'Damn! Dia tetap menggoda saat marah begini!' umpat Kyuhyun.

"Lusa aku akan pulang" ucap Kyu akhirnya yang sudah menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Sungmin.

"Baiklah… aku akan mencarikan apartemen untukmu" jawab Sungmin masih dingin.

BRAK

Sisir yang tadi dipakai Sungmin sudah melayang mengenai tembok dan hancur begitu saja. Penyebabnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau! WAE!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Akh" pekik Sungmin saat tubuhnya di dorong hingga terjatuh di kasurnya.

Cup~

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Kyuhyun mulai menghisap bibir Sungmin, ganas. Melumatnya atas dan bawah. Memberi jilatan-jilatan sampai gigitan-gigitan kecil pada sudut bibir Sungmin.

Tak lama lidahnya sudah bermain dan bergulat dengan lidah Sungmin. Saling mendominasi. Kyuhyun mencoba menyalurkan perasaanya lewat ciuman ini, sedangkan Sungmin menyalurkan emosinya(?).

"Hosh… hosh…" hanya deru napas dan dada mereka yang naik turun yang mendominasi suara di kamar Sungmin.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mulai menyerang leher mulus Sungmin. Menjilat, menghisap dan mengigitnya. Dia benar-benar tak tahan. Tangannya yang tadi menganggur sudah menicoba melucuti pakaian Sungmin. Bahkan gerakannya lebih cepat dari kemarin.

"ARGH!" Sungmin menggerang kala ciuman Kyuhyun turun dan malah mengigit nipplenya serta memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam dareah privat Sungmin tanpa awalan. Membuat sensasi nikmat dan geli menjadi satu.

Tidak sampai di situ saja. Kyuhyun mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri sampai dia full naked.

"Kyuh…" desahnya saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sama nakednya telah menindihnya. Sapuan antara kulit mereka membuat keduanya berdesir nikmat. Walau belum sepenuhnya mereka 'menyatu'.

"We do?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kepala juniornya sudah menyentuh bagian opening Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk malu.

Jleb!

"ARGH!" teriak Sungmin saat seperempat junior Kyuhyun sudah masuk.

Air mata yang tadinya tak ada tiba-tiba saja keluar. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya sedikit panic dan langsung menjilat air mata Sungmin. "Teruskan, tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan. Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Cup~

Lumatan halus tercipta. Sambil menghisap bibir Sungmin, dia juga mengeluarkan sedikit juniornya hingga tersisa kepala juniornya yang masih bersarang di tubuh Sungmin.

Jleb!

"AKH hmmm… emh… hmmf" teriakan Sungmin segera terhenti dengan melesaknya lidah Kyuhyun ke dalam mulutnya. Sementara junior Kyuhyun sudah tertanam sempuran di lubang surga Sungmin.

Darah keluar begitu saja sebgai penanda kalau Sungmin sudah tidak suci lagi. Dia sudah dimiliki oleh namjachingunya, seutuhnya.

Air matanya terus mengalir saat Kyuhyun tetap memijat sayang lidah Sungmin. Merasa tak ada respon Kyuhyun melepas pangutannya. Dijilatnya lagi air mata Sungmin. Tadi memang bermanfaat, tapi sekarang tidak. Sungmin tetap menangis.

Sungmin merasa bahagia sekaligus kesakitan. Bahagia karena dia telah menjadi milik Cho Kyuhyun seutuhnya *menurutnya Minnie : Heechul bilang kalau sudah begitu dia akan menjadi milikmu*. Kesakitan karena bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa ngilu sekaligus nikmat.

"Saranghae Minnie" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Sontak Sungmin terdiam dan memandang Kyuhyun intens. Mencari kebohongan dari kata-kata namjachingunya, tapi tak ada.

Air mata Sungmin keluar lagi. Kali ini air mata bahagianya.

"Nado Kyunnie" jawabnya.

"Mian selama ini membuatmu menunggu lama" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana… saranghae"

"Nado Lee Sungmin… nado saranghae" jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Kyunnie… umh… ituh… kenapa rasanya ngilu dan nikmat?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Cukup untuk romantic Kyuhyun muncul. Sekarang harus digantikan oleh evil Kyuhyun agar menuntaskan ini.

Sreet

"Ah…" desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Taruh tanganmu di leherku sementara aku akan seperti tadi. Arra?" jelas Kyuhyun singkat.

Jleb!

"Arkh!" tak ada lagi penenag untuk Sungmin.

Miss v-nya sudah mulai digenjot oleh namjachingunya, payudaranya dikulum dan diremas belum lagi tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengelus belahan hole butt milik Sungmin.

"Sem… ah… pit… Ming…" racau Kyuhyun.

Walau begitu Kyuhyun makin napsu dan cepat menerobos dinding Sungmin. Keduanya sangat bahagia, sampai Kyuhyun lupa kalau dia tidak memakai pengaman.

"Ah… ah… hosh… hah…" satu desahan lagi lolos dari bibir Sungmin.

Jleb!

"CHO!" teriak Sungmin. Bukan karena daerah privatnya yang akan orgasme tapi karena jari Kyuhyun sudah terbenam dan dijepit oleh hole butt milik Sungmin.

'I got two' batin Kyuhyun mesum.

"Akuh… hah.. keluar… Kyuh…" racau Sungmin.

"Me too… together" balas Kyuhyun.

Crot

Crot

Kedua cairan milik mereka pun akhirnya keluar. Keduanya tampak lemas dengan tubuh bermandikan keringat.

"Sungmin kapan kau haid?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah sedikit sadar.

"Wae? Biasanya tanggal 20" jawab Sungmin yang juga sudah sadar.

"Hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"20" jawab Sungmin polos.

Seringaian evil nan mesum sudah terukir. Dia mulai membenarkan posisinya. Sungmin sudah menungging di depannya sedangkan Kyuhyun berlutut.

"Lakukan ini sampai besok atau lusa" jelas Kyuhyun

Dan dimulailah desahan-desahan erotis itu lagi. Keduanya sangat menikmati aktivitas yang baru mereka cicipi itu. Sementara di tempat lain, tepatnya di kamar sebrang...

"Hosh… hosh… Saranghae…" desah kedua pasang kekasih lainnya.

Tampak Yesung dan Ryewook sedang terkulai lemas di lantai kamar Kyuhyun. Ini dikarenakan mendengar majikannya mendesah. Jadi mereka merasa tak mau kalah. Mungkin bedanya pasangan Yewook ini sudah bebrapa ronde karena mereka terus focus.

"Wooky… sudah boleh bergerak?" tanya Yesung.

"Umh…"

Jleb!

"Ugh…" desah Ryeowook tak begitu kencang. Mungkin karena keduanya sudah terbiasa. Tidak seperti couple baru di seberang sana.

"Fas… ah… terh… ah…" racau Ryeowook.

Tangan Yesung yang terdiam langusng meremas dua gundukan di dada Ryeowook. Pilinan-pilinan kecil mulai diterima Ryeowook.

"Seb… an… tar…" desah Yesung.

Sibuk Yesung mengambil sex toys yang ia bawa. Vibrator.

'Hole-mu harus penuh, jagih' batin Yesung.

Akhirnya vibrator itu segera tertanam. Pemegang remot yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yesung langsung menyalakan dan menaikkan frequensi paling atas tanpa meninggalkan genjotan di daerah privat Ryeowook.

Tak lama kemudian cairan Yesung sudah keluar lagi di dalam Ryeowook.

Ryeowook merasa sudah sangat panuh sampai-sampai cairan Yesung merembes mengotori karpet yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita bersihkan!" ajak Ryeowook setalah tersadar sepenuhnya. Walau junior Yesung masih tertanam di dirinya.

"Tapi selesaikan ini dulu Jagih" kata yesung mengingatkan.

Kembali pada Kyumin.

Tiga ronde yang tercipta belum membuat keduanya lelah. Kata Saranghae lebih mendominasi desahan yang seharusnya keluar. Mereka benar-benar ingin mengatakannya terus menerus sampai tak mampu lagi bagi mereka untuk mengatakan itu.

Crot

"Kyunnie… hah… seb… ah… ntar…" racau Sungmin setelah gelombang kenikmatannya melanda lagi.

"Baiklah Ming" jawab Kyuhyun manja.

"Kita teruskan besok pagi ne" ajak Sungmin.

"Satu ronde lagi ne? atau tetap seperti ini sampai pagi?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Terserah Kyunnie deh" jawab Sungmin dengan aegyo.

"Okeh dua ronde dan juniorku tetap di dirimu sampai besok" jelas Kyuhyun mutlak.

"AND-ARGH!" teriakan itu mulai berubah lagi menjadi desahan. Terus dan terus begitu sepanjang malam.

Tadinya satu ronde, lalu dua, lalu tiga dan benar-benar berakhir saat keempat kalianya. Itu juga karena keduanya ambruk dan tertidur. Kalau mereka tak mengantuk mungkin itu akan terus berlangsung.

.

.

.

Apa masih kurang hot? Mari baca dekat kompor #plak

Ditunggu komennya


	7. Chapter 7

Pink Innocent

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : M

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, GS

Disclaimer : Author hanya meminjam nama, bukan orangnya. Unlike? Don't Read! Fanfic ini adalah remake dari komik dengan judul sama. Jalan cerita utamanya sama, tapi author mencoba menambal-nambal(?) ceritanya.

.

Author POV

"Emh… engh…" Sungmin mulai melenguh kala dinding kewanitaannya sedang digenjot halus oleh seseorang.

Ya, Kyuhyun memang bermain solo karena sudah tak tahan dengan fantasi liar yang lebih mendominasi pikirannya dari pada perilakunya. Walau awalnya pelan tapi toh setelah beberap menit genjotannya menjadi cepat bahkan menghentak-hentak ke titik sensitive Sungmin.

"Kyuh…" panggil Sungmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Pagi Minnie" jawab Kyuhyun ceria. Bagaimana tidak ceria? Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah mendapatkan 'makanannya'.

"Ough… kyuh…" desah Sungmin.

"Seb ah… ntar… lagih… hah AKH!" pekik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan kala cairan milik Kyuhyun tiba-tiba keluar. Sungmin menggelinjang nikmat ketika baru bangun mendapatkan cairan tanda cinta dan gairah dari namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Kyuh… inih…" desah Sungmin sambil memajukan tubuhnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kyuhyun mulai mengulum payudara Sungmin dan meremasnya gemas. Tak sengaja pinggulnya bergesekan dengan pinggulnya Kyuhyun, membuat namja yang memangkunya menegang kembali.

Selama kuluman itu bersalangsung, selama itu pula Kyuhyun menggenjot dinding Sungmin lagi, tanpa ampun.

.

==Pink Innocent==

.

"Nona Sungmin bangun! Tuan dan nyonya Lee sudah datang!" teriak Ryeowook panic. Sungguh dia tahu apa yang dilakukan majikannya sejak kemarin malam.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendengar itu langsung panic. Mereka langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama. Jangan tanya kesadaran mereka sudah pulih atau belum. Nyatanya satu ronde lolos begitu saja di kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan alasana ingin membersihkan tubuh Sungmin dan dirinya.

"Kyuh… su… hah…" desah Sungmin saat jari Kyuhyun terus menghujami dinding Sungmin.

Kedua kaki Sungmin sudah bertengger sempuran di sisi bathtub, membuatnya begitu terbuka dan terekspos di depan Kyuhyun.

Cup~

Kecupan singkat segera terbenam di kewanitaan Sungmin sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Sampai bertemu LAGI" ucap Kyuhyun dengan menekankan kata terakhir pada daerah privat Sungmin bak meninggalkan anaknya.

"Ppali! Nanti umma dan appa curiga!" seru Sungmin.

.

==Pink Innocent==

.

Cup~ Cup~

"Hmmm… anak umma sudah sangat wangi" ucap Leeteuk umma saat mencium wangi tubuh anaknya.

'Kukira bau anyirnya belum hilang' pikir Sungmin.

"Umma… di sini ada teman Minnie. Dia tidak punya rumah jadi Minnie membawanya ke sini" jelas Sungmin mencoba jujur tentang keberadaan namjachingunya itu.

"Wah kau sangat baik, Jagi. Dimana dia?" tanya Kangin appa.

"Kyunnie!" teriak Sungmin.

Begitu dipanggil Kyuhyun langsung menuruni tangga menuju arah keluarga Lee itu. Membungkuk hormat memberi salam.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Kangin appa.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan kedua orang tua Sungmin yang berada di hadapannya. Dia sudah sering melihat mereka waktu masih di junior high school. Dia rekan bisnis appanya. Bahkan keduanya sedang menjalani proses yayasan baru yang berjudul 'KYUMIN' seperti nama kedua anaknya.

'Kalau aku pakai marga Cho, pasti aku akan ketahuan' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kim Kyuhyun imnida" katanya akhirnya lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Kyuhyun hmm? Seperti pernah dengar ya appa?" tanya sang Umma memberi pendapat.

"Emh… iyah… sudahlah. Mari kita makan" ajak Kangn appa.

.

==Pink Innocent==

.

Kyuhyun POV

GOD! Jangan minta aku untuk memilih Sungmin atau hidup biasa, itu pilihan yang sulit. Aku sudah janji tak akan melepaskan Lee Sungmin.

"Besok ada pesta di rumah ini. Beberapa rekan bisnis appa akan datang. Dandanlah yang cantik. Kyuhyun kau juga ikut ya" jelas appanya Sungmin.

"Uhuk… uhuk…" tak sengaja aku terbatuk begitu menyadari kalimat terakhir tadi.

"Gwenchana?" tanya ketiganya khawatir. Tangan mungil Sungmin sudah mengelus pundakku. Aku tersenyum manis ke arahnya, memberi jawaban.

"Gwenchana" jawabku akhirnya karena Sungmin tak mengerti juga.

.

==Pink Innocent==

.

Author POV

Tibalah hari itu, hari pesta di mansion keluarga Lee. Hari yang ditakuti oleh Cho Kyuhyun, karena itu artinya appa dan ummanya pasti ikut berpesta.

Para tamu undangan yang datang ke sini jelas bukan untuk bermain-main saja. Mereka pasti punya 'maksud' mendatangi pesta itu. Contohnya berbisnis dengan appa Sungmin atau Kyuhyun yang notabenenya sudah menjadi pembisnis besar, atau mereka berlomba-lomba untuk melamar Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun.

"Ming, apa kau sering mengikuti acara seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit panic.

"Ani… appa dan umma tidak memperbolehkanku" jelas Sungmin dengan tampang imutnya.

'Bagus. Kau belum pernah tapi aku, selalu' batin Kyuhyun muak.

"Cepat berganti baju sana!" perintah Kyuhyun dingin.

"Eh? Baiklah. Kyunnie juga ya" pinta Sungmin dengan puppy eyesnya. Tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

'Until now, aku belum mendapatkannya' pikir Sungmin sedih.

.

==Pink Innocent==

.

Semua tamu undangan dibuat tercengang dengan penampilan putri keluarga Lee itu. Semua orang memang sudah tahu kalau Lee Sungmin itu sangat manis dan cantik, tapi tidak hari ini. Hari ini kemanisan dan kecantikannya melebihi hari-hari sebelumnya.

Long dress soft pink menjuntai indah dengan belahan dada yang sangat rendah begitu juga dengan punggungnya. Rambut ikalnya hanya dijepit asal, menambah kesan kedewasaannya. Sungmin sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa dibanding Sungmin yang lalu, yang masih merengek seperti bayi kecil appanya itu.

"Perkenalkan ini putri kami" seru Kangin appa mengenalkan anak tercintanya itu.

"Neomu yeppo" ucap beberapa orang begitu saja.

"Gamsahamnida" jawab Sungmin sopan.

Terlihat beda bukan dari Sungmin konyol biasanya. Dia memang hebat dalam menempatkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi jangan ditanya hal-hal rumit karena dia akan sama konyolnya dengan biasanya, terlebih kalau menyangkut soal Kyunnie-nya.

"Umma, aku ingin ke atas saja" bisik Sungmin yang mulai bosan.

"Jakhaman jagi, umma ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan keluarga Jung" balas sang umma.

"Hmm… baiklah ppali umma" rengek Sungmin manja.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menghampiri keluarga Jung.

"Annyonghaseyo" sapa Leeteuk pada keluarga Jung.

"Annyonghaseyo" balas kedua pasang suami-istri Jung itu.

"Apa ini Lee Sungmin?" tanya sang istri yang bernama Jung Jaejoong. Sungmin mengangguk sopan.

"Sepertinya dia cocok dengan Donghae ya. Mereka berdua sudah besar" cetus sang suami, Jung Yunho.

Sungmin yang dari tadi terdiam langsung membeku seketika.

"Ah, nanti kita bicarakan lagi soal itu, Yun. Sepertinya putriku ini sudah lelah. Duluan ya nanti aku menyusul lagi" jelas Leeteuk yang melihat gelagat aneh anaknya.

.

==Pink Innocent==

.

'Donghae? Jung Donghae? Sahabat kecilku?' pikir Sungmin saat berjalan di koridor lantai dua.

Jung Donghae memang sahabat kecilnya. Cinta monyetnya. Mereka memang saling menyatakan perasaan waktu kecil tanpa ikatan. Bahkan keduanya waktu tk dulu saling berjanji kalau sudah dewasa nanti mereka akan menikah.

Bruk

"Appo…" gerutu Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

Ctak

Sentilan kecil di kening, Sungmin terima.

"Ya!... Kyu…" bentakannya langsung berubah.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat makanya" kata Kyuhyun dingin. Kembali seperti biasa ternyata.

"Kenapa tidak ke bawah?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan mukanya imut.

'Di bawah ada umma dan appaku Minnie!' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Tidak enak" kalimat bernada dingin itulah yang akhirnya muncul.

"Kajja! Aku antar ke bawah! Ayo Kyunnie! Ayo!" Sungmin menyeret lengan Kyuhyun agar ke bawah.

Srett

Brak

Sungmin sedikit terhempas ke balik pintu kamarnya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kamar Sungmin saling berhimpit.

Kyuhyun mulai memenjarakan Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin terhimpit antara tembok dan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau berpakaian seperti ini tadi? Dan melakukan pose aegyo, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya.

"N-ne Kyunnie" jawab Sungmin takut-takut.

Cup~

Tanpa mencium bibir Sungmin terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun sudah mencium belahan dada Sungmin yang terekspos. Melesakkan kepalanya diantaa dua gundukan lembut milik Sungmin.

"Kyuh… ken… umh… napah…?" tanya Sungmin. Matanya terpejam sempurna ketika sensasi menggelitik itu didapatnya. Baru saja kemarin mereka melakukannya, masa ia mereka melakukannya lagi.

"Kau bahkan tak memakai bramu saat memakai gaun sialan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"In-inih… disuruh umma" jelas Sungmin jujur.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh memakai bramu kalau sedang bersamaku saja. Orang lain tidak boleh melihatnya juga" jelas Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sungmin *babo mode on*

Cup~

Sekilas Kyuhyun mencium sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Besok aku pulang ne" bagai terhunus pedang Sungmin langsung membeku seketika. "Appa dan ummamu sudah pulang, eoh?"

"Hiks… huaaa… Kyunnie… tidak boleh hiks… pulang hiks… lagian hiks… Kyunnie tidak punya rumah… huuwwee… hiks…" isak Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Ssst uljima Minnie~ aku juga punya orang tua sama sepertimu" jelas Kyuhyun sabar.

"Huuuaaa… Kyunnie hiks… huaaa… nanti biar aku yang hiks… bilang pada appa dan umma Kyunnie hiks… huaaa… Kyunnie tinggal di sini saja… hiks… huaaa…" tangisnya mulai membesar.

"Minnie mau minta apa sama aku? Nanti aku berikan asal aku boleh pulang. Aku juga kangen dengan keluargaku" ucap Kyuhyun berbohong.

'Kangen? Tch… appa dan ummaku saja tak mencariku' batin Kyuhyun.

"Umh… apa yah?" pikir Sungmin. Tangisnya langsung hilang begitu saja.

'Eh? Cepat sekali dia kalau soal hadiah' batin Kyuhyun sedikit ngeri dengan kelakuan Sungmin.

Cup~

Kyuhyun langsung mengklaim bibir plump Sungmin begitu saja. Menghisapnya atas dan bawah secara bergantian, menjilati seluruh permukaan bibir Sungmin, kemudian mengigitnya agak keras agar mulut Sungmin terbuka.

"Ak hmmm… emh…" Sungmin sudah mulai mengikuti permainan Kyuhyun. Kalau sudah begini susah bagi Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun terlepas satu sama lain.

Tangan Kyuhyun sudah mulai menurunkan lengan baju Sungmin. Dengan sekali tarikan Sungmin sudah halfnaked, kecuali dalaman bawahnya yang masih utuh. Sedangkan tangan Sungmin mulai melepaskan jas, dasi, dan kemeja milik Kyuhyun. *rupanya Sungmin mulai nakal #plak*

Digendongnya Sungmin ala bridal style ke ranjangnya.

"Saranghae Kyunnie…" bisik Sungmin di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Nado" balas Kyuhyun singkat. Kemudian mulai mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di payudara Sungmin.

"Umh… fash… umh…" perintah Sungmin tertahan.

"Jangan menyuruhku Lee Sungmin" protes Kyuhyun.

Diemutnya nipple pink Sungmin bak memakan permen manis.

'Manis' batin Kyuhyun.

'Nikmat' batin Sungmin.

"Tahan desahanmu kalau tak ingin ketahuan dan ini tetap berlanjut" jelas Kyuhyun menginterupsi sendiri aksinya.

"A-aku tak bi-bisa" jawab Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun langsung membawanya ke kamar mandi, lalu menguncinya. Mendudukan Sungmin di bak mandi.

"Di sini tidak akan ada yang mendengar" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif.

Blush! Pipi Sungmin mulai memerah hingga telinganya. Fullnaked dihadapan Kyuhyun ditambah bisikan seduktif darinya membuat diri Sungmin bergetar hebat. Bayangan fantasi liar Sungmin mulai bekerja.

"Kyuh… apa inih benar?" tanya Sungmin sedikit bingung.

"Kita sudah melakuakannya lebih dari ini" jelas Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

Cup~

Dengan ganas Kyuhyun mulai menciumi leher Sungmin. Dibawanya Sungmin kedalam pangkuannya. Mensejajarkan tubuh Sungmin di atas pangkuannya.

Punggung mulus Sungmin sudah bersandar di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Dia sudah pasrah begitu saja saat Kyuhyun menyentuhnya.

Dengan pose begitu Kyuhyun begitu leluasa menelusuri tubuh Sungmin. Memainkan ketiga jarinya dalam lubang surga yang memang sudah pernah ia masuki. Sementara tangan yang lainnya menarik-narik gemas nipple pink Sungmin. Lidahnya mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam goa hangat Sungmin.

"Emh… nik… mhh… mat…" desah Sungmin.

"Diamlah" perintah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lalu memposisikan tubuh Sungmin untuk membungkuk sambil memegang lengan shower.

Ser~

Air menyemprot begitu saja kedua sepasang kekasih itu.

"Dingin…" rengek Sungmin manja.

"Sebentar lagi tidak" jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringaian iblis mesumnya.

Jleb!

Tanpa 'awalan' Kyuhyun begitu saja menerobos masuk membuat Sungmin berteriak kaget. Walau jelas suara tak akan terdengar ditambah gemericik air, tetap saja seisi kamar mandi akan mendengarnya.

"Sem hmmm ngghh pit" racau Kyuhyun sambil menghentakkan juniornya pada daerah privat milik Sungmin. Merasa tak ada mainan Kyuhyun mulai menjilati punggung Sungmin ditambah remasan pada kedua bongkahan kenyal milik Sungmin.

"Mo ngghhh re nghhh more kyuh…" pinta Sungmin.

Seperti apa yang diperintahkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan senang hati. Menggenjotnya makin cepat seirama pilinan-pilinan di nipple Sungmin.

Crot

Akhirnya kedua cairan mereka untuk pertama dalam sesi kamar mandi ini keluar. Tubuh mereka yang basah karena air, sudah tidak merasakan dingin sama sekali. Sebaliknya hangat merayapi tubuh mereka, apalagi Kyuhyun yang sudah dijepit sedari tadi.

Jleb!

"Akh!" erang Sungmin kala kedua jari Kyuhyun dengan paksa memasuki hole butt milik Sungmin.

"Otokhe?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu reaksi kekasihnya.

"Move" lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sebelum melakukannya. Dia mengulum perlahan punggung Sungmin baru-lah menggerakan keduanya di hole milik Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelinjang nikmat mendapatkan dua serangan memabukan dari orang yang amat ia cintai. Tak henti-hentinya ia mendesah sebagai tanda keterangsangan dan betapa nikmatnya aktivitas ini.

Seperti banyak kupu-kupu bertebaran di perut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, membuatnya geli. Sensasi yang selalu memabukkan walau sudah dua kali ini mereka melakukannya.

'Tetap nikmat' begitulah pikiran Sungmin.

'Tetap sempit' begitulah pikiran mesum Kyuhyun.

"Argh!" keduanya berteriak saat gelombang kenikmatan melanda mereka lagi. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin panas walau terus dihujam air dingin.

"Aku cape. Sekarang kita duduk dulu ya" kata Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya mereka terduduk di kloset dengan tubuh masih saling bertautan. Bukan benar-benar duduk karena dari awalnya Kyuhyun sudah merencanakan ini.

"Kumohon… hah… bergeraklah Minnie… hmmm" goda Kyuhyun dengan setia menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Ta ah… nghh lelah Kyuh…" protes Sungmin. Tapi dengan satu hentakkan keras akhirnya Sungmin mulai bergerak. Memaju mundurkan tubuhnya agar tercipta gelombang kenikmatan itu lagi.

"Minnie diam dulu" pinta Kyuhyun saat kepala juniornya hampir lepas dari daerah privat Sungmin.

Grep

"AH!" teriak Sungmin. Kyuhyun dengan sengaja memeluknya agar juniornya tersentak masuk ke dalam daerah privat Sungmin, lagi.

Beronde-ronde mereka kerjakan. Lelah adalah kata terakhir yang mereka pikirkan. Jadi jangan berharap keduanya tahu ini jam berapa. Yang jelas ini sudah sangat malam. Memang sudah dari sore tadi mereka melakukannya. *ckckck parah*

"Kyuh aku mengantuk" rengek Sungmin yang sudah tiduran di atas Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah, tapi jangan sampai terlepas ne" balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk paham. Lalu keduanya kembali ke kamar Sungmin dan menjatuhkan diri di sana.

.

.

.

TBC

Cukup hotnya? Author ga tahan. Angkat tangan dilayar tipi *hari panca langsung datang menolong #plak

Komennya plis…


	8. Chapter 8

Pink Innocent

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T+

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, GS

Disclaimer : Author hanya meminjam nama, bukan orangnya. Unlike? Don't Read! Fanfic ini adalah remake dari komik dengan judul sama. Jalan cerita utamanya sama, tapi author mencoba menambal-nambal(?) ceritanya.

.

Author POV

Lee Sungmin, aku pulang ne

Jangan menangis ne

Kita masih bisa bertemukan di sekolah

Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae

-Cho Kyuhyun-

Itulah catatan kecil yang diterima Sungmin pagi-pagi.

Sungmin terbangun hanya dengan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Kyu… apa sampai sekarang aku masih belum milikmu?" gumam Sungmin sedih.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Nona, Tuan dan Nyonya besar sudah menunggu!" seru Ryeowook membangunkan.

"Onnie masuklah" balas Sungmin malas.

Setelah pintu terbuka nampak tiga orang pelayan yang masuk ke kamar Sungmin. Kedua pelayan lain selain Ryeowook mulai memberesi kamar. Sedangkan Ryeowook menghampiri Sungmin untuk mengikat rambut majikannya itu.

"Bisakah kalian berdua keluar. Aku ingin bicara dengan Wooky onnie" perintah Sungmin.

Tidak seperti biasanya Sungmin seperti ini. Karena biasanya dia meminta pelayan tambahan untuk sekedar meminta pendapat tentang pakaiannya dan penampilannya. Bahkan pernah satu saat ia meminta fashion design untuk mendandaninya.

"Ada apa, nona?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyisir rambut Sungmin.

"Panggil aku Minnie, onnie" pinta Sungmin dengan aegyo plus puppy eyesnya. Pose 1000000wattnya yang tak terkalahkan.

"Ne, Minnie~"

"Onnie, tau aku sudah ehm… dengan Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin malu-malu. Ryeowook langsung tersentak kaget. Pasalnya dia memang mendengar langsung ketika keduanya melakukan 'this and that'. Akhirnya ryeowook mengangguk canggung.

"Wae?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Apa dia mencintaiku?"

"Loh? Aku tidak tahu Minnie"

"Begitu ya… bukankah kalau sudah 'begitu' itu artinya aku miliknya dan dia milikku?" tanya Sungmin polos *babo mode on #plak*

"Ehm… itu… aku juga belum cukup paham" *ah Wooky oppa ketularan babo Ming nih #plak*

"Tapikan onnie sering melakukannya dengan Yesung oppa. Dan lagi kalian sudah mau menikah. Nanti kalau kalian bulan madu Minnie ikut ah. Pokoknya onnie dan oppa ga boleh jauh dari Minnie. Karena Minnie sayang kalian" cerocos Sungmin tanpa jeda.

"Hah… iya Minnie. Onnie juga sayang Minnie. Minnie udah dewasa deh" puji Ryeowook pada dongsaeng manjanya itu.

Grep

Sungmin langsung memeluk erat Ryeowook. "Minnie ga mau jadi dewasa kalau terus ditinggal dengan orang-orang yang Minnie sayangi" jelas Sungmin.

Deg!

Ryeowook mengerti yang Sungmin katakan. Sejak kecil ryeowook juga sering ditinggal oleh orang tuanya, tapi tidak sesering Sungmin.

'Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu nae dongsaeng' batin Ryeowook sedih.

"Ja! Sekarang mari kita tutupi bercak merah di sekujur tubuhmu Minnie!" ajak Ryeowook setangah menggoda.

"Onnie" rengek Sungmin.

"Mau dimandikkan?" tawar Ryeowook. Sungmin mengangguk mantap. "Mau produk dari mana? Butuh pelayan berapa?" tanya Ryeowook mulai kembali professional.

"Dengan onnie saja. Aku malu. Aku ingin vanilla" jawab Sungmin.

.

==Pink Innocent==

.

Seminggu Sungmin lewati dengan sendiri. Tidak benar-benar sendiri memang, masih ada orang tuanya, onnie, oppa, Heechul dan Hankyung. Tapi Kyuhyun seakan menghilang. Seminggu dia tidak masuk sekolah.

Dan tentang Jung Donghae. Sungmin malah sedang bernostalgia bersama teman masa kecilnya itu. Bercerita tentang kekonyolannya. Sampai acara tunangan yang akan mereka jalani sebentar lagi.

Ya, tunagan. Keduanya akan bertunangan. Memenuhi janji keluarganya. Kalau ditanya perasaan Sungmin seperti apa? jelas Sungmin masih sangat mencintai Kyunnie-nya sayangnya dia juga mulai menyukai Donghae. Menyukai Donghae sebagai oppanya tak lebih. Kalau Donghae sendiri. Dia juga masih menyimpan rasa pada Sungmin, tapi dia sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Kudengar ada murid baru ne?" bisik salah satu siswi.

"Ne. tampan seperti Kyuhyun" sahut yang lainnya.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya langsung mengerucutkan bibir, sebal. Dia tidak suka kalau Kyunnie-nya dipanggil-panggil.

Teet… teet… teet…

Bel masuk berbunyi, anak-anak yang sedari tadi ribut langsung terduduk rapi. Apalagi pelajaran pertama kali ini adalah pelajaran Matematika dari Kim Songsaengnim-yang Sungmin disuruh tes ulang itu loh.

"Saya akan memperkenalkan murid baru, yang sebenernya ga bisa dibilang murid baru juga. Cho Kyuhyun masuklah" perintah Kim songsaengnim.

Seruan kaget langsung terdengar. Kenapa? Karena Kyuhyun, KYUHYUN-nya Sungminlah murid barunya. Dengan nama marga berbeda dan sifat yang sama Kyuhyun datang lagi.

Ya, Kyuhyun memutuskan memilih Sungmin dan kebahagiaannya. Bukan ingin *sok* mandiri lagi. Keluar dari rumah, bekerja, bermain saham, luntang-lantung di jalan. Dia ingin bahagia juga seperti Sungmin, terlebih ingin membahagiakan Sungmin. Karena yang mampu membuatnya bahagia seutuhnya adalah Lee Sungmin.

Dan dalam sekejap Kim Kyuhyun yang biasa dikenal berubah menjadi Cho Kyuhyun pewaris tunggal Cho Corp.

"Cho Kyuhyun" lirih Sungmin saat Kyuhyun tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"I'm back for you" bisik Kyuhyun. Dan jeritan mulai terdengar.

.

==Pink Innocent==

.

"Minnie!" teriak seorang namja yang keuar dari mobil audi tt-rs hitam. Wajahnya yang baby face terkesan kalau dia masih bersekolah. Padahal sebenarnya dia mahasiswa Fakultas Bisnis dan Menejemen semester akhir.

Cup~

Sungmin langsung mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Donghae. Suatu kebiasaan lama yang sulit dihilangkan. Keduanya memang sudah biasa seperti itu. Bahkan waktu seminggu lalu bertemu keduanya hampir berciuman karena kangen yang teramat. Untunglah orang tua mereka menegahinya.

"Oppa jemput aku?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengekori Sungmin menatap Donghae penuh amarah. Mukanya tampak sangat dingin, sorot matanya seperti sorot malaikat pencabut nyawa yang siap mencabut nyawa siapa saja yang mendekati Sungmin-nya.

"Ne. Aku membawa yeojachinguku. Oh ya dia siapa?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih cemberut.

"Eh? Kyunnie! Cini!" manja Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun NAMJACHINGU Sungmin" balas Kyuhyun seketus dan sedingin mungkin.

"Nae Sungmin sudah punya pacar, eoh? Dan lagi pacarnya pewaris tunggal keluarga Cho. Nae Sungmin daebak!" puji Donghae sambil mengusap rambut Sungmin sayang.

"Ah Hae oppa. Jadi berantakkan tau. Kyunnie" rengek Sungmin meminta perlindungan.

"Kajja! Kita pergi ke tempat pacarnya Heechul" ajak Donghae.

"Sungmin tak bisa. Dia ingin pergi denganku" protes Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Memangnya iya? Tapi aku ingin makan ice cream Hankyung oppa, Kyunnie" rengek Sungmin semakin menjadi.

"Ya sudah pergi saja sana dengan oppamu" ketus Kyuhyun.

'Babo yeoja. Kau pasti akan memilihku kan dari pada oppa ikanmu itu' batin Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah. Bye Kyunnie" jawab Sungmin membuat kedua pasang mata terbelalak.

'Ice cream… ice cream… ice cream… terus' rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

==Pink Innocent==

.

Ketiga pasang kekasih itu bukannya sedang memakan ice cream, malahan mereka bekerja. Hankyung meminta mereka untuk menjadi pelayan karena cafenya sedang padat.

Semua yang diperintahkan Hankyung harus segera dilaksanakan, kalau tidak Hankyung akan mengusirnya dari café. Sungmin? Tentu juga dia ikut bekerja, mencatat pesanan pelanggan.

Setelah hampir dua jam lebih berkutat di café, akhirnya pelanggan mulai sepi. Hankyung menyiapkan ruang kerjanya agar dipakai untuk berleha-leha di sana.

"Gumawo, Chulie~ah" ucap Eunhyuk-pacar Donghae setelah menerima cake dan ice cream strawberry kesukaannya.

"Jagi suapi aku" manja Donghae yang sudah memeluk yeojachingunya itu.

Sedangkan pasangan Hanchul.

"Makan aku" pinta Heechul berani.

Cup~

Dimulailah ciuman panas mereka berdua.

Beda lagi dengan Kyumin.

Sungmin nampak asyik memakan ice cream yang diberikan serta cakenya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, bermain dengan PSP- benda lama yang sudah ia tinggalkan. Maklum selama kabur dia hanya membawa laptopnya.

"Kalian tidak bermesraan?" tanya Heechul to the point kepada pasangan Kyumin.

Blush

Sunmin merona merah mendengar godaan dari sahabatnya.

"Kyuhyun, tak bisa melakukan itu kepada nae Minnie" ejek Donghae.

"Suapi aku" pinta Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara. Mukanya sama merahnya dengan Sungmin. Lagian siapa yang tidak memerah digodai oleh empat orang sekaligus.

"Shireo! Ini suapan terakhirku!" tolak Sungmin cepat. Kalau masalah ice cream Sungmin paling susah diajak kompromi.

Hap

Cup~

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat melahap Ice cream Sungmin, barulah ia menciumnya. Tak perlu lama meminta Sungmin membuka mulutnya, karena dengan satu jilatan pada bibir bawahnya goa hangat itu sudah terbuka sendiri.

"Emh… hmmm…" desah keduanya saat sama-sama merasakan ice cream vanilla dimulut keduanya.

Bruk

Sekarang keduanya terjatuh dari sofa. Untung Kyuhyun cekatan mendekap Sungmin, jadi Sungmin tak terjatuh. Lalu keduanya berguling kesana kemari, menikmati keintiman yang baru tercipta.

"Kyuh… ehm…" desah Sungmin lagi ketika kedua tangan Kyu sudah berhasil membuka kancing kemeja dan pengait branya.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang mengerikan" keluh Eunhyuk yang melihat live Kyumin berciuman.

"Kau mau, jagi?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak. Tadi malam kau sudah mendapatkan jatahmu" tolak Eunhyuk.

"Arkh!" sekarang erangan Sungmin terdengar saat payudaranya dikulum dengan ganas oleh kekasihnya.

Sementara itu pasangan Hanchul sudah berada dibalik meja kerja Hankyung melakukan ritual 'this and that' mereka. Haehyuk? Mereka pergi dari hadapan dua pasangan itu.

"Sud… hah…" pinta Sungmin. Akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan kulumannya itu.

"Kajja! Kita pulang!" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie mau mengantarku?" tanya Sungmin dengan aegyo 1000000wattnya.

"Tidak. Yesung hyung sudah menunggumu di depan" jelas Kyuhyun, membuat kekasihnya cemberut.

.

==Pink Innocent==

.

Sungmin POV

Apa kali ini aku boleh berharap lagi? Berharap Kyunnie menjemputku. Berharap dia menerimaku. Dia toh kembali setelah seminggu tak ada kabar.

Kembali sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun pewaris tunggal Cho Corp. Tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku. Ah jadi Kyunnie belum menerimaku sampai sekarang.

'Hwaiting Lee Sungmin! Kejar terus cintamu!' batinku menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Nona! Nona, dipanggil Tuan dan Nyonya besar!" teriak Ryeowook panic.

Aku langsung menghampiri Ryeowook. Kemudian menemui kedua orang tuaku secepat yang kubisa.

Brak

Belum benar-benar sampai dihadapan orang tuaku gebrakkan meja sudah terdengar. Sekitar lebih dari tiga koran tersaji dihadapanku. Menerangkan berita tentangku hampir semuanya.

"Apa maksudmu Lee Sungmin!" bentak appaku.

"I-ini ap-apa?" tanyaku gugup karena tidak biasanya appa marah seperti ini.

Kubaca satu per satu Koran. Benar saja ayahku marah. Isinya bercerita tentang aku mengejar Kyunnie-ku, Cinta segitiga antara Hae oppa-aku-Kyunnie, dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

"Kau mempermalukan keluarga kita!" bentak appa lagi.

"Kangin-ah~ sudahlah. Bukannya Kyuhyun juga appanya temanmu" ucap Umma seraya menenagkan appa.

"Tapi Sungmin mempermainkan keluarga mereka. Kalau begini siapa yang akan kau pilih hah?" tanya appa.

"A-aku memilih Kyunnie" jawabku jujur walau sedikit gugup. Tapi ini benar sepenuh hati. Dari awal aku bertemu dengan Donghae oppa memang sudah tak ada perasaan lagi. Donghae oppa pun sama.

"Tidak bisa! Sekarang juga ikut appa! Besok kau dan Donghae akan bertunangan!" paksa appa.

Tak terasa air mata yang sedari tadi kupendam menetes juga. Air mataku yang jarang kuperlihatkan kecuali saat bersama Kyunnie. Bahkan aku tak mengeluarkan air mataku di depan orang tuaku, aku ingin selalu mereka bahagia. Ingin mereka tahu aku bahagia walau aku ditinggal sendiri.

"SHIREO! Hiks… Umma… hiks…" tolakku. Isakkan demi isakkan meluncur halus begitu saja.

"Yak! Apa kau sudah ditiduri dengan anak keluarga Cho itu, eoh? Kau memilihnya dari pada cinta lamamu!" bentak appa semakin keras.

PLAK

"Lee Young Woon! Jaga ucapanmu! Dia anakmu!" bentak umaku. Aku belum pernah melihat umma semarah ini, apalagi sampai menampar appaku.

"Kalau sudah pernah kenapa? Kalau tidak kenapa? Kalian juga tidak tahu kan!" bentakku tak kalah keras.

Author POV

"Lee Sungmin! Kau!" bentak Kangin.

PLAK

Sekali lagi tamparan diterima oleh Kangin. "Berhenti berteriak di depan putrimu, Young Woon!" bentak Leeteuk.

"Appa dan umma selalu saja meninggalkan Minnie, tapi Minnie tidak marah! Appa dan umma juga tak pernah menelpon Minnie, Minnie juga ga marah! Tapi sekarang Minnie ga bisa gitu lagi! Minnie juga ingin bahagia seperti appa dan umma! Selalu berdua dengan orang yang Minnie sayangi!" bentak Sungmin mengagetkan orang tuanya.

"Minnie… Mi-mian jagi…" lirih Leeteuk hendak memeluk putrinya, tapi kebuu ditepis oleh Sungmin.

"Minnie benci appa!" teriaknya lalu pergi dari tempatnya menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Ga ada NC-an atau hot-hot di sini. Author istirahat dulu bikin Hotnya. Caphter depan ga tau bisa hot atau ga. Lagi pingin bikin yang sweet-sweet dulu. Mian kalau kelewat pendek, otak author sedang buntu berat

Minta komen


	9. Chapter 9

Pink Innocent

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : M

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, GS

Disclaimer : Author hanya meminjam nama, bukan orangnya. Unlike? Don't Read! Fanfic ini adalah remake dari komik dengan judul sama. Jalan cerita utamanya sama, tapi author mencoba menambal-nambal(?) ceritanya.

.

Author POV

Setelah beberapa perdebatan terjadi, akhirnya Sungmin menuruti appanya. Walau sempat marah dia akhirnya luluh, begitulah Sungmin. Hari ini juga Sungmin dan Donghae akan bertunangan di atas kapal milik Lee Group yang sudah disiapkan.

Tampak Eunhyuk ikut, begitu juga Hanchul dan Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah merencanakan pembatalan pertunagan ini.

Seluruh tamu datang memakai gaun tercantik mereka. Semuanya memang orang terpandang. Tamu yang datang harus diseleksi. Tak ada wartawan dalam hal ini, karena Kangin memang tidak memperbolehkannya.

"Silakan saling memakaikan cincin kepada pasangan masing-masing" perintah Jung Yunho.

Sungmin dan Donghae hanya terdiam.

"Appa, aku sudah memiliki yeojachingu. Aku hanya mau bertunangan dengannya" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba membuat tamu undangan dan yang lainnya kaget. Terutama keluarga Lee dan Jung.

"Eunhyuk onnie ke sini" panggil Sungmin.

Plop

Donghae langsung memasukkan cincin begitu saja ke jari manis Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk merasa sangat bahagia hingga tak dapat membendung isakkannya.

"Kau memilihnya?" tanya Jung Yunho dan Kangin bersamaan.

"Ne… kami punya jalan yang berbeda appa. Jangan halangi kami! dulu memang aku pernah berjanji untuk menikah tapi…"

"Tapi semuanya berubah. Aku bukan lagi putri cengeng appa. Merengek ini itu" sambung Sungmin.

Cup~

Donghae lalu mengecup pipi yeodongsaeng tersayangnya. "Nae Sungmin sudah besar, ajusshi. Dia sudah pandai berciuman" goda Donghae.

"Ta-tapi…" protes Kangin.

"Aku lebih baik bunuh diri dari pada tidak bersama Kyunnie!" seru Sungmin lantang dan mutlak.

Orang yang merasa disebut lalu datang kehadapan mereka. Tersenyum evil kearah Sungmin. "Aku memang tidak mau denganmu" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Byur~

Secepat mungkin Sungmin langsung terjun bebas dari kapal. Dia langsung tenggelam di laut. Semua yang melihatnya langsung shock, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

'Sial! Aku hanya becanda! Babo yeoja!' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Byur~

Kyuhyun ikutan terjun untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin.

Sekarang bukan hanya orangtua Sungmin saja yang panic. Orang tua Kyuhyun-Cho Siwon-Cho Kibum ikut panic.

"Bagaimana ini?" seru Leeteuk khawatir.

"Aduh bagaimana" giliran Kibum yang panic.

Bruk

Kedua yeoja tadi jatuh pingsan.

==Pink Innocent==

Kyuhyun POV

Dasar Lee Sungmin babo. Kenapa sampai sekarang belum bangun juga. Padahal waktu terjun dari sekolah dan dari helicopter dia tak apa-apa *ketularan babo Ming oppa nih #plak*

"Lee Sungmin kumohon bangun! Lee Sungmin!" seruku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Walau sudah di rumah sakit, tapi sejak kemarin dia belum juga bangun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya ummaku khawatir. Ah, ummaku kemarin sempat pingsan juga.

"Umma sendiri? Apa masih sakit?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir.

"Sudah tak apa-apa. kau hebat! Sudah bisa bertanggung jawab! Kalau begitu appa restui kau dengan Sungmin" sahut appaku member izin.

Brak

"Kyuhyun maafkan ajusshi ne. Aku sudah mengataimu yang tidak-tidak" seru Kangin ajusshi yang baru masuk.

'Sebenarnya tentang tidur itu benar. Kekekek' batinku senang.

"Ngh… Kyunnie" gumam Sungmin.

Eh? Sungmin.

"Sungmin!" panggilku.

"Emh… Kyunnie… appa… umma… eh? Nugu?" sebut Sungmin satu per satu sambil mengerjab matanya imut.

"Dia calon mertuamu Minnie" bisikku.

"Eh?" bengong Sungmin dengan pose aegyo yang mampu meluluh lantahkan hatiku. Inilah salah satu yang membuatku jatuh cinta selain tubuhnya kekeke…

Cup~

Aku langsung menyerangnya tanpa malu. Aku ingin melepas image dingin yang sebenarnya hanya aktingku. Karena diriku yang sebenarnya ya begini? bisa dibilang err… egois, mesum dan kekanakan.

"Hmmm" desah Sungmin. Aku sedikit menyeringai senang menerima desahan itu. Desahan yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti melepas Sungmin dariku.

Pletak

"Ap-appo" pekikku kesakitan. Ternyata appaku yang menjitakku.

"Dimana kesopananmu Cho Kyuhyun! Kau menyerang putri Lee di depan kami!" seru appaku meledak.

"Heheheheh… Minnie gwenchana?" kataku menanyakan kondisinya.

"Aku… kenapa? Aku baru bangun tidur" jawab Sungmin dengan watadosnya.

MWO?

TIDUR?

Semua orang mengkhawatirkannya dan dia hanya tertidur!

"Kau tidak pingsan?" tanya umma Sungmin heran.

"Aku? Memang si lalu aku tertidur karena lelah. Eh… sekarang aku bangun sudah dikerumini orang begini" jelasnya.

Aku dan yang lainnya langsung sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

==Pink Innocent==

Author POV

Seminggu setelah itu pasangan Haehyuk menikah. Keluarga Jung benar-benar bahagia. Selain anaknya bahagia, bisnisnya dengan appanya Sungmin tetap berlanjut. Yang sedikit mengejutkan adalah ternyata Eunhyuk yang bernama asli Park Hyukjae termasuk dalam deretan rekan bisnis appanya Donghae. Sontak membuat Jung Yunho gembira bukan main.

Tiga hari setelah pernikahan Donghae, disusul dengan pasangan pelayan rumah Sungmin. Ryeowook dan Yesung mengucapkan janji sucinya di gereja yang sudah dipesan oleh ummanya Sungmin. Kedua orang tua Sungmin merasa benar-benar harus berterima kasih karena sudah menjaga putri tercintanya itu.

Mereka berdua termasuk orang berjasa yang mengubah Sungmin jadi SEDIKIT dewasa. Sedikit saja ya? karena yang mengubah itu semua KYUHYUN-nya *ngerti kan? *_* #plak*

Seakan tak mau kalah giliran Heechul yang menerima lamaran dari Hankyung. Hankyung bilang dia akan menikahkan Heechul kalau Heechul sudah lulus kuliah. Walau beda pasangan itu empat tahun, tak membuat keduanya merasa risih. Apalagi kalau sudah melakukan 'rutinitas' mereka.

Sementara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun SEDIKIT ada kemajuan. Sikap dingin Kyuhyun langsung tergantikan dengan sikap aslinya *read: mesum, egois, kekanakan #plak digampar Kyuhyun* walau masih tertinggal kata-kata tajam nan dingin.

==Pink Innocent==

Sorak sorai siswa-siswi beserta orang tua mereka terdengar. Ini adalah hari membahagiakan bagi Heechul, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Mereka lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Tentu ini tidak mungkin Sungmin dapatkan kalau tidak les privat dengan Kyuhyun.

Les privatnya memang terkesan bersahabat, tapi sebenarnya Sungmin selalu dianiyaya. Disupah serapahi, diejek, dibentak bahkan tak jarang Sungmin mendapatkan 'serangan' dari Kyuhyun. Kalau sudah selesai menyerang pasti Kyuhyun akan memberi alasan kalau itu adalah bayaran lesnya. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk tak mengerti #plak

"Jagi! Kita pergi dari sini!" teriak Kyuhyun disela-sela sorak sorai lainnya. Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan begitu saja.

Mereka berdua berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang sepi. Tertawa saat berlari sesekali saling menggelitik atau meninju bahu. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke ruang UKS *author : udah tau mau ngapain? Reader : NC-an! Author : pintar #plak*

"Kyuh… hosh… hosh… kita hosh… mau hosh… ngapain?" tanya Sungmin yang terengah-engah sehabis berlari dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. *ceritanya aula beda gedung*

"Minnie… " panggil Kyuhyun yang sudah bertelanjang dada(?) *thor : abang Kyu udah napsong, kyu : minggir #ngegiles author pake traktor*

"Kyu… ma-mau ap-pa?" tanya Sungmin yang tubuhnya telah terhimpit oleh tubuh Kyunnie-nya.

Cup~

Selembut mungkin Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin. Keduanya terpejam menikmati ciuman mereka. Ciuman tanpa napsu terkesan panjang, dalam, basah dan menyeluruh.

"Saranghae Minnie…" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Nado Kyunnie" balas Sungmin tersenyum bahagia.

"Sekarang aku pakai pengaman. Bolehkah?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta izin sebelum prosesi 'this and that' berlangsung. Sungmin tak menjawab hanya tertunduk malu, lalu mengangguk semangat.

Di angkatnya dagu Sungmin oleh Kyu agar kedua bola mata foxy itu bertemu mata onyx milik Kyuhyun. Perlahan Sungmin yang maju, tak lama Kyuhyun langsung menerjang tubuh Sungmin.

"Emh…" desahan pertama muncul dari bibir keduanya sebagai awal 'permainan' panas mereka.

Keduanya saling memangut bibir, mengigitnya kecil-kecil. Sekarang ciumannya berbeda. Ciuman panas yang sangat memabukkan bagi keduanya. Tangan Kyuhyun sudah mulai menggerayangi tubuh Sungmin. Meremas bokong Sungmin untuk membantu dia melingkarkan kaki Sungmin pada pinggangnya.

"Hmmm… emh… " keduanya mendesah nikmat saat lidah mereka saling bermain, sampai-sampai saliva mereka mrembes hingga ke pipi masing-masing. Tangan Sungmin melesak ke surai coklat milik Kyuhyun, menekannya agar semakin dekat. Sedang tangan Kyuhyun sedang melucuti pakaian Sungmin.

Tak perlu lama keduanya sudah fullnaked dengan posisi yang sama. Masih saling memangut. Mereka bahkan lupa akan oksigen yang membantunya bernapas. Mereka lebih membutuhkan ciuman panjang dan panas.

"Hosh… ppali" pinta Sungmin yang akhirnya mendapat jilatan di leher sehabis ciuman panjang mereka.

"Umh… emh… manis…" racau Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh… emh… hmmm… akh" desah Sungmin. Lehernya ia buka lebar-lebar untuk mempermudah Kyuhyun membuat gambar-tanda kepemilikannya.

Sebentar-sangat sebentar Kyuhyun berhenti dan beralih pada dua gundukan favorit Kyuhyun. Memilinnya satu per satu sebelum menjilatinya.

"Okh… ehm…" desah Sungmin tak keruan. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah mulai bermain di payudara Sungmin.

Merasa tubuhnya sedikit lemas Kyuhyun akhirnya duduk di ranjang UKS. Kemudian menangkup kedua payudara Sungmin seakan mempersatukannya.

"Akh!" teriak Sungmin saat payudara yang sengaja sudah disatukan Kyuhyun digigit puncaknya. Bayangkan kedua nipplenya sekaligus mendapat gigitan Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali kenikmatan Sungmin dapatkan. Ini belum pernah dia lakukan bersama Kyuhyun. Ini yang pertama.

Setelah puas bermain dengan 'mainan' favoritnya kini giliran kewanitaan Sungmin yang Kyuhyun mainkan. Ditusuk-tusuknya kewanitaan Sungmin oleh satu jari sebagai 'awalan'. Kemudian langsung menerobos masuk begitu saja saat Sungmin mulai melenguh. Bahkan langsung keempat jarinya yang masuk. Sementara tangan nya yang bebas mendarat lagi di 'mainannya' yang tadi.

"Ouh… emh… nghhh" desah Sungmin keenakan.

"May I?" izin Kyuhyun.

Jleb!

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghentakkan juniornya hingga setengahnya sudah tertanam.

'Kenapa selalu sempit lagi' gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Sem ngghhh pit emh… ah…" racau Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang mengeluarkan kembali juniornya.

Jleb!

"CHO KYUH!" teriak Sungmin saat junior Kyuhyun tertanam sempurna dan langsung menekan titik sensitifnya. Tanpa istirahat atau membiarkan Sungmin merilexan dirinya, Kyuhyun sudah mulai menggenjot Sungmin.

Menghentak-hentakkan dinding Sungmin tanpa ampun. "Seb hah… tar… hosh… lagi… nghhh" racau Kyuhyun yang merasa akan memuntahkan cairannya.

Crot

Crot

"ARGH! Hah…" keduanya berteriak lega saat cairan mereka keluar.

Kyuhyun langsung ambruk di atas Sungmin. "Aw hosh… wash…" rengek Sungmin. Kyuhyun akhirnya menurut.

Dipeluknya Sungmin sesekali menjilati lehernya. "Cukup sampai di sini saja ne… kita pasti akan bertemu LAGI" bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kyunnie… mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Aku ingin belajar bisnis agar bisa memimpin perusahaanku kelak. Kau juga kan? Mau kuliah dimana?" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Oh aku. Aku menunggu Kyunnie melamarku saja ah…" jawab Sungmin polos.

Cup~

Dikecupnya rambut Sungmin. "Tidak boleh. Kau harus sekolah selama menungguku. Aku akan berangkat ke London akhir minggu ini" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie… Kyunnie bohong kan?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Aku sudah menyewa gedung ini untuk kita. Jadi tidurlah Minnie" balas Kyuhyun berdalih.

"Shireo!" tolak Sungmin.

"Tidur Ming!" bentak Kyuhyun akhirnya.

==Pink Innocent==

Dua hari sebelum keberangkatan Kyuhyun ke London, mereka pergi berlibur ke puncak *ngarang abiiiiss*. Pasangan Hanchul, Haehyuk bahkan Yewook pun ikut.

"Waaahhh! Langitnya biru! Udaranya juga segar!" seru Sungmin begitu turun dari limosinnya. "Ya kan Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin meminta persetujuan. Yang dimintai persetujuan sedang sibuk bermain PSP-nya.

"Hei, Minnie… kau kan nanti masih bisa berduaan, jangan cemberut seperti itu" bisik Heechul memberi ide laknat #plak

"Oh iya yah" *babo mode on*

'Ternyata kau masih polos, walau sudah sedikit ternoda oleh Kyuhyun' batin Heechul senang.

==Pink Innocent==

"Semuanya bekerjalah dengan baik!" seru Hankyung yang saudah siap memasak.

Sengaja memang kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyiapkan liburan ini. Bahkan sampai kitchen set pun ditaruh di luar dengan tujuan –mari-mengajari-nona-masak. Begitulah kira-kira acara intinya. Mereka takut vila milik keluarga Cho terbakar.

"Aku potong sayuranan!" seru Heechul yang sudah siap dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk sayuran

"Aku akan menyalakan kompor. Jadi Minnie, tolong cuci beras!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Baik!" jawab Sungmin semangat.

Terburu-buru Sungmin mulai memasukkan beras ke dalam wadah untuk mencucinya, lalu memberikan sedikit sabun cuci di sana. *babo mode on* *author sweatdrop bareng SJ dan reader*

"Kya! Kenapa pakai sabun? Ga pernah masak nasi ya?" seru Eunhyuk histeris yang langsung terhenti acara mari-menyiapkan-bumbu.

"Umh… iya sih. Di rumahku, biasanya koki yang melakukannya"jawab Sungmin polos dengan pose aegyo 1000000wattnya.

"Sini biar aku saja yang kerjakan!" ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Lalu mulai membenarkan kerjaan Sungmin *ceritanya disini kyuhyun jago masak*

'Payah kau Ming' batin Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin langsung beralih mencari-cari Kyunnienya. Ternyata Kyuhyun sedang berdua dengan Heechul-memasak. Karena terbakar api cemburu yang tak jelas, Sungmin memukul-mukul sekitarnya dengan spatula yang ada di tangannya.

Wush

Api tiba-tiba berkobar akibat minyak tumpah dekat kompor.

Untung saja tidak terlalu parah. Dan lebih untung karena Ryeowook sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka. Kalau tidak pasti mereka sudah mati kelaparan(?)

==Pink Innocent==

-Hanchul-

Heechul sedang terduduk sendiri di lading rumput tak jauh dari villa. Dirinya begitu bahagia karena sudah diikat oleh namjachingunya itu.

"Kamu ini memang sok kuat!" seru Hankyung tiba-tiba yang datang entah dari mana dengan sepiring makanan.

"Kalau ga makan sore ini sih ga masalah buatku tuh" balas Heechul sambil mebuang muka.

"Iya deh. Makan berdua sama aku yuk!" ajak Hankyung lembut. Tak sengaja Hankyung melihat tindikan baru di kuping kekasihnya. "Aku sudah sangat lama penasaran. Kapan kamu tindik lagi telingamu. Pasti sakit, eoh?" sambung Hankyung.

"Ini ditindik waktu aku terpilih sebagai model iklan anting produk baru. Terus, poster iklannya dapet respon bagus, sampai-sampai produk antingnya terjual habis dalam waktu 3 hari" jelas Heechul dengan senyum yang tercetak indah. "Begitu gembiranya. Aku sudah lupa sama rasa sakitnya"

"Tu kan?" gumam Hankyung.

"E-ehh wa-wae?" tanya Heechul gugup.

"Dari tadi lagakmu sok kuat terus. Kalau sama aku, kamu ga perlu begitu!" jelas Hankyung perhatian.

"Kamu tahu aja. Memang agak sakit si. Aku jadi malu nih. Tapi senang juga, karena hanya kamu yang tahu aku sebenarnya" balas Heechul malu-malu.

Cup~

Diciumnya tengkuk Heechul. Lalu beralih ke kupingnya dan dijilat oleh Hankyung.

"Ssshhh…" desah Heechul.

"Saranghae" bisik Hankyung setelah selesai mengulum telinga Heechul.

"Nado Han" balas Heechul senang.

"Kajja ke kamar!" ajak Hankyung.

"E-eh? Dasar mesum!" teriak Heechul saat tubuhnya langsung digendong oleh kekasihnya itu.

==Pink Innocent==

Malam harinya Sungmin merengek minta berjalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Kyuhyun begitu saja menurutinya.

"Kyunnie! Lihat bintangnya bagus!" tunjuk Sungmin pada satu bintang yang paling terang. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas.

Grep

Sungmin langsung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun saat dirinya merasa jauh dari kekasihnya itu. Bukan jauh terpisah jauh, tapi hatinya belum menyatu.

"Kita ke sana yuk!" ajak Sungmin asal. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terdiam dan hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama mereka berjalan tiba-tiba…

Brugh

Keduanya terjatuh ke jurang yang tidak tinggi namun cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun terluka. Ya, Kyuhyun terluka karena menolong Minnie-nya. "Gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Nan gwenchana. Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sedikit tergores. Tak apa" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kita dimana?" tanya Sungmin mulai panic.

"Eumh… dimana ya. umh… hah… di sana ada pondok. Sebaiknya kita ke sana!" ajak Kyuhyun.

Jujur tadinya ia ingin membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya lalu melakukan 'this and that' dan sekarang mereka malah terjebak di tempat yang tak dikenali. Jauh dari keramaian tanpa membawa ponsel pula.

Sesampainya di pondok Sungmin langsung menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun. Dia takut Kyunnienya terluka kalau didekatnya.

"Hiks… hiks… Mianhae Kyunnie hiks… hiks…" isak Sungmin tiba-tiba. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah akan kebodohan dan kecerobohannya. Tadi sore dia membakar kompor, sekarang menyesatkan mereka.

"Sst uljima… ini bukan salahmu" kyuhyun sudah membawa Sungmin dalam dekapnya. Diusapnya punggung Sungmin guna menghentikan tangis yeojanya.

"Tadinya aku ingin hiks… berusaha berdua saja hiks… dengan Kyunnie hiks…, tapi aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu hiks…. Sekarang sebaiknya aku hiks… ga usah berusaha lagi hiks…. Lagian kan hiks… Kyunnie mau hiks… pergi hiks…" isak Sungmin.

Deg!

'Ming' lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Tapikan akhirnya kita bisa berdua, eoh" balas Kyuhyun menenagkan. "Aku tahu cintamu menggebu-gebu karena cintamu adalah cinta sejati. Dan perasaanmu yang murni itu, telah menggerakkan cinta yang ada di hatiku" jelas Kyuhyun sehalus mungkin.

"Kyu- emh… mhh"

Ciuman lembut namun sedikit panas Sungmin terima dari kekasihnya. Seakan lupa sakitnya Kyuhyun mulai melepas semua pakaiannya dan pakaian yeojanya.

Ciumannya langsung turun ke 'mainan' biasanya. Meninggalkan begitu saja lehernya. Memang Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyentuh kulit leher Sungmin baik kiri maupun kanan karena memang sudah penuh tanda. Jadilah ia beralih ke dua puncak 'mainannya'.

Jleb!

"Argh!" erang Sungmin. Seperti biasa Sungmin selalu menerima serangan mendadak dari Kyuhyun. Tapi itu membuatnya senang.

"Ming menungging" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Hmm… ergh…" desah Sungmin ketika gesekkan di dindingnya makin menjadi. Tapi kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Tak ada hentakan-hentakan kasar. Perlakuan lembut yang diberikan Kyuhyun membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat.

"Fas…hah…" susah payah Sungmin menyeru kalimat itu.

"Ani… kita hah… nik… hosh… mat… hah… ih…" desah Kyuhyun keenakan. Juniornya mulai berkedut di dalam Sungmin, tanda akan mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Ash… ben hah… lagih… hosh…" racau Sungmin yang sudah semakin sesak.

Crot

Crot

"Kau milikku" bisik Kyuhyun.

Kata itulah yang Sungmin ingin dengar. Kata yang membuatnya uring-uringan akan statusnya.

"Saranghae" balas Sungmin.

Cup~

Kecupan manis tak bisa terelakkan. Keduanya bahagia dengan ini. Sex yang biasa ia kerjakkan beribu kali lebih nikmat dan menggairahkan karena satu kalimat itu. Bahkan gelombang dan getaran kenikmatan yang tadi terjadi masih terasa. Walau tanpa sentuhan. Mulai sekarang bukan hanya tubuh mereka yang bersatu, tapi juga hati mereka.

Srett

Dengan satu gerakkan seduktif dari Sungmin yang tak sengaja sudah membangunkan lagi junior Kyuhyun. Mungkin nanti malam akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk keduanya.

Desahan atau perkataan Saranghae benar-benar akan mendominasi pondok kecil itu. Bahkan mungkin cairan kedua pasang kekasih itu bisa saja membanjiri pondok yang super sempit itu.

==Pink Innocent==

Sinar mentari pagi masuk lewat celah jendela satu-satunya di pindok itu. Membangunkan kedua insan yang sejak semalaman bercinta.

Sungmin yang bangun duluan langsung mengenakan bajunya dan meringkuk dipojokan. Dia tahu kalau malam ini Kyuhyun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Minnie" panggil Kyuhyun kala matanya menangkap Sungmin sedang meringkuk dipojokan. "Gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Kyunnie akan pergi… walau aku melarangnya Kyunnie akan tetap pegi, eoh. Kyunnie tidak mencintaiku, eoh?" tanya Sungmin.

Deg!

Bohong kalau Kyuhyun tidak sedih. Dia juga sama sedihnya, tapi demi masa depannya dan masa depan Sungmin dia rela untuk itu. Bukannya untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan kita harus berjuang?

"Minnie, saranghae jeongmal saranghae. Aku milikmu dan kau milikku. Percayalah. Yaksok Minnie" jelas Kyuhyun bingung harus berkata apa lagi kepada yeojachingunya ini.

Sret

Sungmin berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun. Menatap tajam kedua mata onyx itu dengan intens. "Cho Kyuhyun. Pergillah, aku percaya kalau kau akan kembali. Walaupun nanti kau tak akan kembali aku bisa mengejarmu seperti kemarin kan" jelas Sungmin berusaha tersenyum tegar.

"Minnie… gu-gumawo Minnie… aku beruntung memilikimu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendekap Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

==Pink Innocent==

BRUGH

Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan pukulan yesung.

"KETERLALUAN! Selama ini aku sudah mewanti-wantimu Cho Kyuhyun! Tapi kali ini sudah kelewat batas! Kau tidak tahu semua mencari kalian! Jangan membawa nona seenaknya!" bentak Yesung kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu dulu ini semua salahku! Walau kami jatuh ke jurang tapi Kyunnie menyelamatkanku sampai-sampai dia terluka! Jangan marahin Kyuhyun!" sergah Sungmin membela telak Kyunnienya.

"Tak peduli separah apa tindakannya yang suka menggebu-gebu itu, mulai hari ini aku bersumpah akan menjaganya selamanya" janji Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"Apa itu lamaran?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata foxy yang berbinar ceria *babo mode on #plak*

"Terserah kamu deh mengartikannya" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga bersumpah akan mencintai Cho Kyuhyun selamanya" seru Sungmin kegirangan.

Setalah acara itu semuanya memberi selamat pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

==Pink Innocent==

bandara

Seluruh keluarga dan teman-teman Kyuhyun ikut andil dalam acara mari-melepas-Kyunnienya-Sungmin. Sedari tadi semuanya membuat suasa riang agar Sungmin tidak terlalu sedih dengan kepergian Kyuhyun. Sampai…

"Aku sudah besar" cetus Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam. Semuanya langsung terdiam.

"Yes you're sweetie" balas Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku di sini ikut berjuang juga. Dan saat kau pulang nanti, aku janji, kau tidak akan mendapatkan pewaris tunggal Lee Sungmin yang manja, egois, kekanakan, ceroboh, babo dan konyol. Aku janji" jelas Sungmin.

Deg!

"Shireo! Aku tidak butuh Sungmin lainnya. Aku butuh dirimu yang apa adanya, Minnie. Jebal jangan seperti ini. Aku lebih mending kau menangis dari pada harus bersikap dingin seperti ini" protes Kyuhyun.

"Semua orang berhak berubah dan kau mau bilang aku tidak boleh berubah. Kyunnie jahat!" rengek Sungmin dengan nada manja seperti biasa.

"Itu baru Sungmin-ku" bisik Kyuhyun.

Cup~

Untuk terakhir kalinya mereka berciuman di Seoul.

Setahun, dua tahu, tiga tahun sampai berapa tahunpun keduanya akan tetap berusaha. Saling menunggu sampai tiba waktunya. Tiba untuk bersatu lagi. Karena tanda cinta mereka bukan lagi symbol, sentuhan atau perkataan tapi hati mereka.

Semua orang juga tahu kalau Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin. SELAMANYA.

.

.

.

End

.

Silakan gebuk author sepuasnya dengan ending yang menggantung dan sannnggggaaaaaaaaaatttt jelek. Semoga author masih bisa diampuni dosanya karena membuat ff kacau seperti ini.

Pilih Pink Innocent season 2 atau sekuel? Ayo angkat kaki(?) maksudnya tangan reader semua. Siapa tahu author punya ilham untuk nyiksa Kyu. #digorok kyuhyun Pilih lagi siksa Kyu atau Ming? Ayo angkat tangannya… #plak

Sekian

Minta komen #plak


End file.
